Didn't Know I Could Feel Like This
by Slayer4U828
Summary: Takes place 2 weeks into the 2nd Season, a Zoey & Logan story. The kids have a project to do, and they aren't liking who they are partner up with...well more the two some. See how Zoey & Logan try to get along and discover feelings for each other...
1. Every Morning

**Chapter 01: Every Morning**

It was another morning in PCA, alarms going on, sleeping kids coming out of their dorms to get ready for another school day. In room 101, the alarm was beeping and beeping until Zoey finally woke up and click on it. The radio turned on and very quietly so Dana and Nichole didn't hear the music playing. Zoey let out a big yawn and strength in her bed. She got up threw the cover over her and went to the bathroom to wash up before class started. She decided to wake up early to get a 10 minute early start from Dana and Nichole. Hopefully they wouldn't' be late for class, which they always seem to be.

She grabs her tooth brush and started to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth she wash her face to get rid of morning face and brush her hair out, incase she got any knots during the night. She looked herself in the mirror deciding to have her hair up or leave it down. She decided to pick it up since it was a bit hot out today. She fixed her hair and looked herself in the mirror once more to make sure she looks good and her hair was just right. Then she gather her stuff and was heading back to her dorm to wake the girls up and get ready for class or else late for science and Mrs. Wash wouldn't' be too happy about it. (AN: I used Mrs. Wash because I'm not to sure what the teachers are called in the show, so I'm using names that just pop into my head.)

As she was heading out of the bathroom she bumps into someone who was running. With the impact of the run she fell and drops her stuff. "Oh excuse me, I am so sorry." She apologies as she was picking her stuff up. The two people who bump into each other had no idea who they bump into. "Oh sorry, here let me help you." Said the bumper. Zoey knew that voice, she looked up and the two were shock. "Logan?" "Zoey?" The both said as they saw who they bump into. 'Had to be Logan, of course it's him, what a jerk.' Zoey said to herself.

"You really need to watch where you going." Logan said with a snapping attitude. Zoey rolled her eyes, "Yeah what about you? Anyways what you doing up at this hour?" She asked as she gathers her stuff. Logan bent down to help her since he was the cause of it even though he would never admit it to her. "I run around this time, you know keep in shape and it also keeps me more awake." He said as he handed her tooth brush and brush. "And you?" He asked her, as they both got up. "Decided to get up early so I can finally be early to science, cause you know us girls always late to science." She answers him. "Yeah I know, I'm surprise she didn't tell Dean Rivers." (AN: I thinks that the Dean's name) He said and looks at his watch to see the time to make sure he had time to take a quick shower and get ready for science class as well.

Zoey notice him looking at his watch and asked him what time it was. "Wow! We really need to get ready, class starts like in 15 minutes." He answers her question. Zoey eyes widened at shock. 'Oh crap! Not much for a point waking up early, looks like I'm gonna be late again.' "Well I gotta go and wake up the girls and you need to get ready to or you also wouldn't be on Mrs. Wash's good side. See you at class." Zoey said to him. "Yeah, well see ya." He said and both turned to walk away to get ready for class. Zoey just realize something, "Hey Logan!" Zoey yelled out. Logan turned around to see what she wanted. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Did you realize we actually had a civilized conversation without fighting?" She told him with a little smile because she thought it was a bit funny. Logan thought about it, "Yeah I know." He said and let out a laugh. Being Logan he couldn't leave things being nice between him and Zoey. "Wanna make out with me?" He said with one of his smirks. "Ewww no!" Zoey said with a disgusted face. "Good, back to normal. See ya at class." He said and ran off to his dorm. 'That guy can never be nice always has to be a jerk.' She thought to herself and walked into her dorm.

'Time to wake up Dana and Nichole. Please don't' fight, please don't fight.' She said to herself as she was getting closer and closer to Dana and Nichole's bunk bed. Just for once Zoey would like a quiet morning, no screaming and her being caught in the middle. "Nichole…Dana…come on wake up, we only got (looks at her alarm clock), 10 minutes to get ready." She said and was shaking their bunks to wake them. Dana opens her eyes and let out a yawn. Next came Nichole, she yawned as well and strength in her bed. "Sheesh Zoey, why didn't you wake us up earlier?" Dana complained. "Yeah Zoe, now we are gonna be late for science and Mrs. Wash is sooooooooooo gonna kill us." Nichole was freaking out. "Don't worry, remember we have the Jet X, if we can be ready in 8 minutes we can so make it to class and if we don't we just call Chase and tell him to do us a favor." Zoey said and with that the girls race to get ready for class.

TBC…Chapter 2 coming soon! Tell me what you think!


	2. Getting There On Time

**Chapter 02: Getting there on time**

* * *

Clothes were flying everywhere as the girls were deciding what to wear. Nichole blowing drying her hair, Dana and Zoey touching up their faces. They were lucky they got ready exactly in ten minutes. The girls grab their pack backs and their dorm key. And out they were of the room. They race down to their Jet X and race to class. Once they got near science class, they lock up their Jet X to a fence and ran to the class room.

As they were running to their surprise the boys were late too. They saw Chase, Michael and Logan running as well. "How many more minutes Logan before we are dead?" Asked Chase as he was running as if his life depended on it. "1 minute and we are all dead." He said and ran faster. When the girls heard that they only had one minute left they ran much faster as well. "So this is how it feels to be late all the time, right Zoey?" Chase was teasing Zoey. "Shut up and run!" She said and made her legs do double speed. As the five of them reach their class they noticed the teacher wasn't there.

They were panting and sweating. Nichole ran to the bathroom instead since running makes her thrown up. Michael passes out on the floor. Zoey, Dana, Chase and Logan took their seats before the Mrs. Wash arrived so she thought they were on time. Michael finally got up and took a seat at his desk. "I need water man! A human being shouldn't' go through this." Complained Michael as he was catching his breath.

Then walked in Nichole and Mrs. Wash. "Nichole dear, you sure you will be fine, you can see the nurse if you want too." Suggested Mrs. Wash since she saw Nichole wasn't feeling well. "No, I'm fine, it will go away soon." She said and walked to her seat. Zoey was patting her back seeing if that helps her a bit.

"Alright class, good morning. I am so glad to see that the girls are actually here on time. Good job girls." Mrs. Wash said to them and clap for them. Mrs. Wash saw no one else was clapping so she stop. "So any who, since you all know we just finish learning about the human body." She said to the class and was writing the proper school heading on the chalkboard. The class was thrilled to know that they finally finish learning about the human body it was the most boring subjects ever.

"Oh! I wonder what we gonna learn next? Hopefully boys, if that was a subject I will so pass it!" Exclaim Nichole with a bright smile on her face, crossing her fingers hoping Mrs. Wash would say it. "Please Nichole, the subject would be very short, boys are just plain dumb and that's it." Said Dana and Zoey let out a little smile at her comment.

"Hey, not all of us boys are dumb." Complained Michael of Dana's comment. Dana rolled her eyes, "Sure, name one guy who isn't a dummy." She said to him. He thought about it and he thought some more. "Oh! Chase and me are not dumb, we are pretty decent guys." "Hey! What about me?" Logan said and smacks Michael in the arm. "Hey!" Exclaims Michael and grabbing his now hurt arm.

"Please Logan every one in this school knows you are the biggest jerk in PCA." Said Dana and the girls agree with her. Before Logan had a chance to say anything Mrs. Wash clear her throat so the students would be quiet. "Next time save it after class not during. Now back to the lesson plan. After the human body comes reproduction/parenting." She said to her students and as usual every year the students say their "Ooohhs and Aaahhhs" and mixed with giggles.

"Yeah let it all out now before I continued. (She waited until it got quiet and then continued.) I'm sure you all know how babies are born, I'm sure your parents told you and if they didn't I'm here for any questions and to fill you in on anything you like to know." She said to her students and wrote the homework assignment. The class "aw" because they saw she wrote homework. "Oh come on this homework will be fun. I know you all would love it. And its not homework it's a project." She said with a smile but her smile disappears when she heard her class disappointment.

Chase raised his hand because he wants to know what this project was. "Yes Chase?" Mrs. Wash asked. "What is this project we have to do that is so fun?" He asked her. "I'm glad you ask. Since we are gonna learn about reproduction/parenting, I was thinking of giving each of you a live doll!" She said and uncovers a sheet that was covering the live dolls. "Wows, cools and aw man." Were heard from the class.

Zoey raised her hand, she wanted to know what exactly they were gonna do with the live dolls. "Mrs. Wash, are we gonna practice being parents?" She asked. "Yes and you are also gonna be partner up. Oh and you are also gonna practice being husband and wife." "Do we choose our partners?" Chase asked. "Nope, I choose so no one gets left out." She answers him. "That be Logan." Tease Zoey. "Come on you know you want me." Teased Logan back at Zoey. Zoey once again through a disgusted face at him.

"Now now Zoey and Logan, you guys need to get along if you gonna be husband and wife in the project." "What!" Yelled Zoey and Chase. "Yeah." Smiled Logan. "But Mrs. Wash can you think of about reconsider me a new partner because I know for sure I will fail this project with Logan as the husband and father of this live doll." She was pleading Mrs. Wash to give her someone who would actually help her.

"Hey I'm not that bad, well that's a lie. You know what Mrs. Wash, give me a new partner she's already telling me how dumb and useless I am like a real wife would say to her husband." He too was complaining that he got partner with Zoey."Please like any girl would marry you and have your kids. If that ever happen then the word is really coming to an end." Said Zoey and rolled her eyes.

"Zoey, Logan, I'm sorry but that's final you guys stay together. This is a 6 week project if the first week doesn't work out then I'll decided what to do, fair?" She said to the both of them. "Fair." Both said both huff and puff also with a little of rolling eyes. (I always use rolling eyes, because if you see the show they always seem to role their eyes whenever they are mad.)

"Now for the rest of you students, Dana and Michael you guys are a pair…um…Chase and Nichole…Jeff and Anne…Steven and Jessica." (I made up students name.) She continued giving her students who they were pair with. After she named and pair every student she told them what they had to do. "Now I would be passing out fake birth certificate for the live doll. Please put normal names. And then you would come up as husband and wife and decided what you will like to have a boy or a girl. After you get the doll I would give you directions of what to do and then answer any questions you have." She explains to her class.

"Chase and Nichole you're up." She said and both Chase and Nichole got up. "So what do you want?" Chase asks Nichole. He was wishing he was pair with Zoey but once again Logan got Zoey. "What about a girl? Or boy? Girl or Boy?" She couldn't' make up her mind. "Um, how about a boy?" Chase said. "Alright, I mean you're the dad you should know what you want." She said and grabs the live boy doll. The other kids came and got their dolls.

Finally it came down to Zoey and Logan, Mrs. Wash was afraid how this would turn out. "So what you want?" Logan asked Zoey. "A girl." She answers and was about to grab the girl doll when Logan said, "No I want a boy!" "Aw come on Logan, can we for once just agree on something. And you stop being a jerk!" "I'm a jerk what about you saying all that stuff about me like I'm not even in the same room as you. Who's the bigger jerk?" The two went on and on, and the class watches as if they were watching a show. "That be you Logan!" Before Logan got a chance to say something to Zoey Mrs. Wash yelled at them both.

"That's enough you two. Now you two are gonna learn how to get along for the sake of the doll and your grade!" Now that she got the two's attention. "Since you two can't pick on a doll I just give you one." She went and gave them a baby girl doll. "Here and sit down." She orders them. "Yeah I got what I want." Zoey said and stick her tongue out at Logan. And he blew a kiss at her, while she rolls her eyes with a disgusted face.

"Now that is straightened out. The husband and wife would take turns caring for the doll, so I would like for you guys to make a char of who gets it and another chat of the doll's every day plan, like naps, feeding time, diaper change, etc everyday parent stuff. Got it?" She said the directions and handed her class of what she said and the fake birth certificate outs. The bell rang, "Alright see you kids tomorrow."

TBC...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. Chapter 03: Getting Along & Deciding on...

**Chapter 03: Getting Along & deciding on names**

The class left once the bell rang. "Come on Chase, I wanna find a cute outfit for our doll." "You know it's a doll, right?" He said to her. "Come on." She said and grab Chase's arm. Dana and Michael went to work out what the schedule was gonna be. Zoey walked with her doll heading to the girls lounge until Logan said, "I'll see you later, Mrs. Reese." And ran off so Zoey wouldn't say anything to him. "Argh! Why me? Well better start writing your birth certificate, because your jerk of a father would be too 'busy' to help me." She said to her 'daughter' and continued walking to the lounge. She put the doll in a basinet that the teacher gave them to place the doll in. Mrs. Wash told them the doll would let them know if it's hungry, tired, and needs a change or whatever babies feel. So she was glad that the doll was sleeping, while she was writing her part of the certificate. Later on the kids finish the regular school day. The girls were at the lounge chilling at they always do.

"So how's the project going so far for you two?" Asked Nichole as she was rubbing the doll's back so it can burp. "Fine, I pick the prefer doll. Barely cries, so that's an easy A plus for Michael and me." Said Dana and check on her doll to make sure it was peacefully. "Lucky, what about you Zoe?" Nichole asked and lets out a happy squeal because the doll burps and places the doll in the basinet. "I swear it's like the doll was really Logan's kid, all it does is cry and cry. It took me forever to put it to sleep. I am shock she's sleeping right now." She answers and rubs her temples. "I am getting the biggest headache ever, and only happen whenever Logan is near." Just at that saying came Logan. "Speak of the devil." Mumbled Zoey, only for the girls to hear.

"Hello ladies, hello my lovely wife, oh and my lovely daughter." He said to Zoey and pinches the cheeks of the doll and took a seat next to Zoey. Zoey was freaking out as Logan touches the doll, afraid he would wake her up. "So what brings you by Logan?" Dana asked and was suffering the TV to find something interesting on. "Here to visit my beautiful girls." He said and throws a smile at Zoey. "Please, I just had a lunch; I like to keep it down." She said and turned to the TV, even though there was nothing interesting on. Then walked in Chase and Michael. "How are our lovely wife's this afternoon?" Said Chase as he sat next to Zoey. "Fine honey, our little angel is doing just fine, gave him a feeding. So it's your turn to change him." Said Nichole and handed Chase their 'son.' "Does this doll actually do real poop?" He whispers in Zoey's ear. Zoey laughed at him and slap his arm playfully. "No! It pretends it does so you can know what to do with it. Now go change your son." She said to him. Chase went to change the doll. Deep down Logan didn't like how Chase and Zoey were with each other and it bugs him a bit. Even though he wouldn't admit it but he thinks he likes her but he shows it by bugging the heck out her.

Clearing his thoughts out of his head; he asked Zoey, "So what are we gonna call her?' "Um I was thinking Isabella, it's a nice name, don't you think?" She told him her idea and hoping for once that Logan would agree with her. He thought about it, if he wanted Zoey to stand him whenever they were in the same room then he had to play nice with her. "Yeah it's nice, good choice Zoey. Isabella Reese sounds nice." Zoey looked at him weird as if he was sick, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, I just agree with you." Zoey just still look at him as if he were still crazy. He then got closer to her so the girls and Michael didn't hear that he was for once being nice. "Look, don't' you wanna be like how we were in the morning? We were getting along, how about we do that for this project, because us fighting is just gonna lead us to failing this project. Do you wanna fail?" He said to her, and pretty much just stating the obvious. "Yeah, and its true of what you said, ever since we met we always had this blah thing, so yeah it be good to actually be civil for once. It may take the time to get use to you actually being nice and me being nice back." She said to him. "Yeah, so truce?" He took his hand out so she can shake it in for a truce. "Truce and if you break it by any chance, there will be hell to pay, my darling husband." She said with a little smirk and they both shook on it.


	4. Chapter 04: Uh Oh Problems!

**Chapter 04: Uh Oh Problems!**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Like to say thanks to DarkDeamon3, for giving me my first review, and such a nice one in fact, thanks! On With Story!

After Zoey and Logan agree to call truce they both went to Zoey's dorm to write out Isabella's schedule for both of them to know, do they know what to do with the doll. Once they enter the room Zoey place Isabella very carefully on her bed so she wouldn't' bother her and Logan while they were doing their project. Logan took a seat on her bed and got cozy. Zoey then went to her laptop so she can type up the schedule and print one out for her and Logan.

"Alright, here we go. See today's Monday and around 1:30 she took a nap and then a feeding at 2:45, so if we stick to this schedule maybe the doll would get use to it, don't you think?" Silence. "Logan? Logan?" She turned around and Logan was asleep. She let out a loud sigh and went to wake Logan up. '_Probably waking up early to run made him more sleepily during the day'_. "Logan, wake up. We need to work; you promise me you wouldn't screw up." She said as she shook him.

Logan just turned to the other side and got more comfy. "Logan." She shook him harder but still nothing. '_Sheesh it's easier to wake up a dead person_.' She thought. She gave up and went to type up the schedule making sure her and Logan both got a fair share. She decided she would make Logan's life easier and let him have Isabella on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and take turns during their lunch breaks. She printed the two sheets out and put the sheet in Logan's back pack so he doesn't have an excuse to say he doesn't know what to do.

She saw that Isabella was still sound asleep so she decided to go to the bathroom and hopefully if the baby cries Logan would wake up to care for her. She was 50/50 about leaving Isabella alone with Logan, but she had to start learning how to trust him, because sooner or later he gonna have to take care of her himself without her help. As Zoey walked out of her dorm she ran into Chase.

"Hey Zoe, what's up?" He greeted her. Chase came to see her because he knew Logan was in her room and that they were alone. So he had to make sure nothing was going on, he trust Zoey but not Logan. "Hey Chase, nothing much. How's Nichole treating you?" She said making small conversation. "Fine everything is good. Wait, what am I saying? That girl is nuts, I feel sorry you have to share a room with her. She's always like, 'Gets this for me Chasey, Oh and Samuel needs a bath." He was so glad to get away from Nichole for a while. "Samuel?" Zoey was laughing. "She pick it not me, she pick it because it was a boy she 'totally think is hot' name."

"Oh god stop, I don't think I could laugh any more, now I really gotta pee. Hold on for a sec, I need the bathroom." She said and was making her way to the bathroom. "Hey Zoe, you mind if I go grab a drink from your room?" Chase asked, what he wanted was to see was what Logan was up to. "Sure just be quiet Logan and Isabella are sleeping. So hush hush, when you go in." She told him and went to the bathroom. Chase made his way to Zoey's room and went in. He just heard Logan snoring very quietly on Zoey's bed! When he saw that Logan was on her bed, his eyes bug out, '_What the hell is he doing on her bed?_' He thought to himself as he went to the fridge to get himself a drink.

Chase was being very quiet making sure not to wake the doll up, because then he would have to be the one to care for it seeing that Zoey was in the bathroom and Logan was sleeping. He was enjoying his drink and sat at Zoey's computer chair. Just rotating back and forth on it, he was waiting for Zoey to come back. It was so quiet that out of nowhere the doll woke up. It made Chase jump and spill his drink all over himself. Logan woke up and look around the room, he notice Chase in the room and was confused, but no sight of Zoey. So Logan knew he had to tend to "Isabella" he saw that Zoey still had the schedule of the doll on the laptop screen. "Logan, your doll is crying and look what it made me do to myself." Chase said as he found some napkins and was drying himself.

Logan just rolls his eyes at him and grabs the doll. He glances at the laptop screen and saw that after nap, Isabella need a feeding time. So he grabs one of the fake bottles and places it in the doll's mouth. "You sure you know what you are doing?" Chase asked as he finishes drying himself. "Yeah, its easy...anyone can do it." He answers and was swaying back and forth with the doll in his arms. "To you its easy but man its tuff. I guess if you are partner up with Zoey it's easy, because man, Nichole is crazy!" Chase said and stood next to Logan.

"Yeah I guess I am lucky to have Zoey helping me out." He said and he noticed that Chase was shock at what he said and then Logan said "Well she's luckier to have me, without me she be lost! That girl has no idea what she was doing, I had to teach her this and that." Hoping that Chase bought his jerky ways. Just at that moment Zoey walked in. "Hey guys. Oh! Look whose up?" Zoey greeted and walked up to Logan to look at the Isabella like how a mother would look at her child. "Hey Zoe, what took so long?" Chase asked her, since he was waiting for a while now.

"Oh I ran into Quinn, she was talking about another crazy idea she had." She answers him and went back to the doll. "Yeah that Quinn is crazy! Good thing you got out of it before she uses you as her guinea pig." Chase said to her and went to the fridge to get another drink since he spill his all over himself. "How is our little precious doing, Logan?" She asked him. "Oh I'm doing fine, but if you mean little Isabella then fine, she woke up, I look at the schedule and saw she needed feeding time and here we are now." Logan answers and notices that the doll finishes her bottle. Zoey let out smile when Logan was joking with her. Seeing this Chase did not like at all, she always smile at him whenever he made a joke not Logan.

"Cool, good work Logan. Let me write down that we tend to her and there that's day one. Yeah, high-five!" She said. Her and Logan high-five. Chase saw them and he had to admit he was a bit jealous of them. "Good, just few more weeks and then we get a big A!" Logan said and places the doll in her basinet. "I know! This is so easy. At fist I was worry because hello I was partner up with you, but it doesn't seem that bad. Good thing we made that truce or else we would have killed each other by now." Zoey said to Logan. '_Am I really that terrible to her?_' Logan thought, at Zoey's comment he just smile as if agreeing with her.

Chase had to break their what seem to him a weird moment, "So Zoe, wanna see a movie this weekend?" He asked her. When Logan heard what Chase just said he didn't want Zoey to hang out with him so he was like, "But she can't we have to work with the doll. And you can't either, you have to help Nichole man!" "Well Zoey can leave the doll with you and I leave the doll with Nichole, what's the big deal man?" Chase was arguing with Logan. "Guys!" Zoey said but both ignore her. "No it doesn't work like that, it's not fair she gets to have fun while I take care of our doll and it isn't also fair to Nicole!" "Chase Logan!" Zoey try once again but still nothing. "You just don't want her to hang with me! It's up to her, not you. Zoey going with me and that's it!" Chase yelled and both boys were face to face as if they were going to throw some punches at each other.

Zoey saw was what about to happen and she had to come between them. "Hey! Chase Logan, stop!" She said and came between them before a fight came. "Both of you stop! You guys don't' have the right to decide for me, don't you think it's up to me to make my OWN decision!" She said looking at both of them with upset eyes. "Yeah." Both said and backing away from each other with Zoey still between them just in case. Lucky enough for Zoey the doll was settle down or else she had to deal with the crying of the doll. Logan and Chase were just pacing back and forth but staring at each other, as if they were each other's prey.

"You guys need to get along right now." She began her little speech. "Yeah but he start it!" "No you start it!" Both the boys were yelling at each other again. And started to run into each other prepare to get into a fight but since Zoey was between them it didn't happen. She places her hand on their chest to stop them. "STOP IT! Chase go over there and Logan you there!" She said. Chase went and sat on Dana's bed, while Logan sat on Zoey's bed.

"What's the matter with you two? You guys need to really fix whatever problem you have and not have me in the middle of it or any of us. I will like to leave you two to fix it like mature adults but I'm worry that you two would get into a fight and kill each other." She said and looks at both of them with a worry look. "It could happen if he irritates me the wrong way!" Mumble Chase, loud enough for Logan to hear. "Not if I kick your ass first!" Said Logan and cracking his knuckles as if preparing himself to fight.

"If you two don't work it out now, I guess I have go to the Dean so he can fix it, do you want me to do that?" She gave them an ultimatum. "No you don't need to do that." Said Chase, he didn't want to see the Dean. "Yeah, we'll try to work it out." Agree Logan, he didn't want to have anything on his permit record; he already had one for the web cam. "Fine, I'll leave and take little Isabella with me. Now please work it out, for me and for yourselves." She said and with that she walked out with the doll.

TBC...reviews please!


	5. Trying To Fix Those Problems

**Chapter 05: Trying To Fix those Problems**

* * *

After Zoey left Chase and Logan both sat in silence. Looking around the room, trying to avoid each other's eyes. Logan let out loud sigh and said "Look I'm sorry man, things just got crazy." "Yeah really crazy, who would of thought we argue over Zoey, you know?" Chase said and let out a little laugh. "Yeah I know, me fight over Zoey, that's just crazy." Logan also lets out a laughs.

Logan knew why they were arguing, he knew Chase was into her, and he himself was starting to have feelings for her as well, so jealously took over the both of them. "So we cool?" Chase asked. "Yeah, for now I guess." Logan said and got up to shake Chase's hand in agreement of them being alright again.

Chase didn't know why but he felt like Logan was starting to have feelings for Zoey, because Logan was acting different with her. He noticed that when he saw them together and Zoey was being weird around him too. "By any chance dude, do you have a thing for Zoey?" Chase needed to make sure, because he like Zoey and he didn't want someone to compete to win Zoey's heart. When Logan heard Chase question he was shock because Logan didn't know what to say, so he lied instead, "What no, she's cool but nah I don't like her like that."

Chase let out a relieve sigh, "Thanks, because for a second there you were scaring me." Chase said to Logan. Then Chase's phone rang. Chase answers it, it was Nichole. You can clearly hear what she was saying or more like yelling at Chase. "Where the heck are you? This is supposed to be team work! I don't care what you are doing right at this moment; just get your butt here, NOW!" And with that she hung up on him and Chase did the same.

"Well looks like someone is whip." Logan teased Chase and was laughing the whole time while Nichole was yelling at him. "Yeah well…so are you!" That was the best Chase could come up with. "Please I wish. Well don't you have to run to your 'wife' or else you gonna get it from her!" Logan teased some more to Chase and he couldn't stop laughing. "You, You're a…right now I don t' have words for ya but it will come to me." Chase said and left the room before Nichole gave him another call. Logan also left the room too, since he had basketball practice to get too.

TBC...reviews are nice, so please review!


	6. Discovering Feelings

**Chapter 06: Discovering Feelings**

**

* * *

**

"So they almost got into a fight?" Asked Michael, surprise of what Zoey said to him. Dana was shocked as well and Nichole too. "Yeah, I had to get in the middle and tell them to fix or I will have to get the Dean to fix it for them. So they listen and both of them are in the room right now fixing their problem." "No wonder he isn't with me helping me out, my "husband" is getting into fights with your "husband!" My poor little Samuel could have been an orphan." Ranted Nichole. Dana just shook her hand in doubt of what Nicole was saying. "Jeez Nichole, over dramatic much?" Said Zoey and crossing her arms over herself.

"Yeah Nichole, you seriously take things too…serious." Agree Dana. "What it could happen, you don't know, what if they all bloody and everything right at this moment? We don't' know unless we go to our room and find out at…" Nichole said but was cut off by Chase waving "hi" to them. "Hey guys, Logan and I clear things up. We're cool again." "Oh Chase! It's about time you got here, now take little Samuel and do your part!" Order Nichole and handed Chase their doll as she walked away. "Wow isn't she such a sweet girl." Chase said sarcastically.

"Yeah you should have been here when she was like "oh no, my doll can be an orphan, blah blah." Dana said making fun of Nichole. Zoey, Michael and Chase were laughing. "So where's Logan?" Zoey asked Chase, while trying to stop herself from laughing. "I think he's still in your room, I'm too sure, I just ran out before Nichole got crazy on me." Answer Chase and then the doll started to cry. So Chase had to care for it, he figure it was a changing time. This was the part Nichole like him doing, she found it 'icky' and 'gross' for her to do, so that was Chase's job.

"Well let me go see what Logan is up too, do you guys mind just watching Isabella, I won't be long." Zoey asked her friends permission before heading off to see where Logan was. "Yeah sure, just you own us one if we need a favor too!" Said Dana and Zoey handed her Isabella. "Thanks, don't worry I'll pay you back for it. Bye see you later." And with that Zoey left her friends to see if Logan was still in her room or any where around the school.

She checked her room first, "Logan, you here?" She said as she enters, but nothing. 'Oh wells that means he's at his dorm.' She said to herself and then left her room to head to the boy's dorm. As she was walking there she greeted her fellow class mates, chatted with them a bit about assignments or just every day life stuff. Then she finally made it to her destination. She was about to knock but then Logan came out of his room.

Logan was surprise to see her in front of his door. Zoey still had her hand up in the air preparing to knock, and then she put it down since Logan came out. He felt as though he almost blush in front of her but he had to cover it up before Zoey noticed anything funny going on with him, so he decided to start a conversation with her, "Zoey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh um…you know what I don't know why I am here. (Logan laughed) I asked Chase where you were and I came to find you, where are you headed?" Zoey asked him, she really didn't know why she was here at this moment. "Oh heading to practice…. (Just realizing that Zoey didn't have the doll with her) where's the doll?" Logan asked her.

"You mean Isabella, her name isn't doll! She's with Dana and Michael. Think of it as they are baby sitting." She answers him not looking at his face while she talks to him. '_What's wrong with me, its just Logan?_' Zoey thought to herself. "Well let me go, don't wanna be late or coach is gonna be piss. See ya later Zoey." He said and left to practice. "Bye Logan, see you later." Zoey said and watched him on his way out.

She couldn't' explain it maybe because she didn't believe it, but she felt funny around Logan, as if she, "Nah, please me like Logan. That is just crazy talk." She then noticed that she was talking to no one but herself, so she then headed out. '_I can't can't can't can't can't have feelings for Logan! It will never work! We are so different we will kill each other if we ever had the chance, and I don't even know if he has feelings for me; and if he did, what would happen then? A whole lot of nothing will happen, NOTHING AT ALL!_' She had so many thoughts running through her head. '_Please I don't' wanna fall for Logan_.' She pleaded but in her heart she knew that she already has fallen for him.

TBC….What you think so far? Tell me!


	7. Jealously

**Chapter 07: Jealously**

It's been a week since the kids had gotten their project. Dana and Michael were doing great, both happy because they knew they were gonna get A. Chase and Nichole were a different story; it was always Nichole bossing Chase around, she made him to all the dirty work. She then decided to change the doll's name to Steven because Samuel was a jerk to her and she hated that name now. Chase would get very frustrated with Nichole, since she is so bubbly but at the same time annoying, every time he was near her, he felt like pulling his bushy hair out. Also Chase didn't like how close Zoey and Logan were getting, maybe that what irritated him more.

Now Zoey and Logan had gotten closer as friends. She begun to trust him, they hung out, crack jokes, and they just had fun being around each other. They were at the beach enjoying the sun. Just to make sure they had the time all to themselves they left Isabella with Dana and Nichole. "Alright this is how you throw a football!" Shouted Logan and through the football towards Zoey. She caught it and was so happy she got it. "I GOT IT! YAY ME!" She shouted out and jumping up and down with the ball in her hand. Logan smiled at her '_She's so wonderful.'_

He had to snap out of his of thoughts, "Now do what I did, and throw it!" Logan said and started to run to prepare to catch the ball. He had a feeling she would do it right, since she was good at everything. _'I hope I do it right! Please let me do it right.'_ Zoey prepare the ball and close her eyes and threw it. She then opens it when she heard Logan yelled, "Ow!" The ball hit Logan on the head and causes him to loose focus and feel on a rock at the beach, which made him bump his head hard. She then ran to Logan and bended down to where he was on the sand.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay? Logan?" She was panicking thinking she really did major damage to Logan. "I'm fine, man Zoe! You threw that ball like it was nothing. You freaking strong." He said and was rubbing his head where the ball hit him and where he landed on the rock."Sorry, I know I don't know my own strength sometimes. But I am so sorry, you sure you don't need a nurse or anything?" She felt really bad and was offering anything to make Logan feel better. "Nah, I'm fine. I'll live." He said and tries to get up.

Zoey saw he needed help and gave him a hand. Meanwhile, Chase was looking for Zoey; he wanted to see if she wanted to hang out. He asks Nichole where she was and she told him she was at the beach with Logan. When he heard that it was like something sting inside of him. So he ran as fast as he can to get to Zoey. When he got there he saw Zoey helping Logan up from the beach sand. _'Look at her, she so beautiful in the sun.'_ Chase said to himself as he watches Zoey.

As Zoey was helping Logan up, Logan lost his balance and fell back on the sand and he took Zoey down as well. Zoey fell on top of him and they were face to face. Their faces 5 inches apart. Zoey was tingling inside and so was Logan. They were looking into each other's eyes until, "Hey you guys alright?" Came Chase and interrupted their moment. Both of them snapped out of their moment and looked up at Chase. "Chase what are you doing here?" Asked Zoey as she was getting off of Logan.

"Just felt like passing by and I saw you guys here, and I sense they were trouble. Was there trouble?" Chase tries to play it cool. Zoey help Logan up, she held onto him since he was still a bit out of it. "No trouble, I was just teaching Zoey how to throw a football, she threw it but at my head. Also I landed on a rock and dude, she has an arm!" Logan answer Chase's question."Yeah, I hit Logan really hard, I was helping him up then he fell again." She said and then turns her attention back to Logan. "You should see a nurse."

Logan shook his hand disagreeing with her, "No I told you I will be fine, don't' worry about it." She then put her pouting face and she knew it would work on Logan, "Don't' give me that face. You know I can't say no to that face." "You guys have faces?" Chase asked, jealously building up in him as he saw them. "Yeah, we do. He has a pleading/puppy dog face, jerky face, which I told him is his everyday face and many others." She answers Chase but once again turn her attention to Logan.

"Isn't that sweet, well I'm gonna head out. I have a feeling Nichole needs me to help on the doll." Chase just said that because he couldn't' be around them any more, it made him feel blah; he needed someone to talk to. He was about to go when he just remember why he came here, "Hey Zoe, I wanna ask you something." She turns to him and asks him what he wanted, but not letting go of Logan so he wouldn't fall again.

"Um…I was hoping we talk more in private, but I see Logan needs you, so I'm just gonna say it. Do you wanna hang out later or tomorrow?" He asked, hoping not to get a "no" because they haven't hung out in like forever since this project, and he misses her. Logan didn't want her to hang out with him, he was scare that he would take her away, but then again he took her away from him, plus they had plans. Zoey didn't know what to do, Chase was her best friend and she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no, and then she didn't want to hurt Logan's feelings by canceling their plans. She bit her lip in confusion.

"Hold on for a sec, Chase" She said and Chase nodded and waited for her answer. She then turns to Logan and she noticed he had his puppy dog look. '_Why does he have to use that face? Why?' _"Um…is it okay if we do our thing tonight instead of tomorrow? Because I haven't hung out with Chase in a while, isn't like you are boring, just that Chase and me…haven't seen each other, wait I use that already, I think. I promise I'll…" She was rambling but was cut off by Logan. "Go tomorrow, its okay, I understand and I can look after Isabella when you go. We'll just do the thing today." He said but deep down he wasn't okay with it, he didn't want her to hang out with him, _'What if they fall for each other? What if he kisses her? Or she kisses him?' _These thoughts running through his head, which wasn't good since his head was in pain already.

She was happy and smiled brightly at Logan and thanked him by hugging him. "Thanks, you're the best ever." She then turned to Chase and told him yes for tomorrow. "Alrighty, see you tomorrow. Take care Zoey." He said and places a kiss on Zoey's right cheek. Zoey was shocked she place her hand where he kiss it. Logan was heating up inside, he had a feeling Chase only did that to show him that Zoey was off limits. "Oh bye Logan sees you at the dorm" Chase said and walked away. Chase didn't know what came over him; it was like he wasn't controlling his actions. He guesses he let jealously take over instead, because that wasn't like him or was it.

TBC...reviews are nice ...reviews!


	8. Making Plans

Chapter 08: Making Plans

* * *

In the girl's lounge, Dana, Michael and Nichole were just conversing, talking about the latest style and thinking what to do for the weekend. "How about all of us friends go hang out on the beach we found for the weekend?" Nichole offers her plan to her friends, hoping they would like it. Michael and Dana thought about it and agree to go. "But I thought we were saving the beach for when the semester is over." Michael said to her. "Yeah but we need a break and we need this break." Nichole said to him.

"Yeah, but what about the dolls?" Ask Michael; because to be honest he didn't want to hear that they were gonna take the dolls with them. "Well we have to take the dolls with us. If we leave them they be all alone no one caring for them, and that equals for us a big fat F!" Dana said stating the obvious. "True, but man. We aren't gonna have much fun, but oh wells." Michael said.

"Oh! It could be like a family vacation! You know, Chase and me, you two and Zoey and Logan. It be fun! What you think? Think fun!" Ramble Nichole. "Yeah fun, if fun equals boring and lame." Said Dana with an attitude tone. Nichole let out a sigh, "Come on guys! We been all blah, since this project, we need something to make us go YEAH!" Nichole was cheering. "Crazy girl does have a point. We need some fun." Said Michael. Nichole smiled because someone was at least agreeing with her.

They both looked at Dana to see what she would say, "Fine, we can go." Nichole squealed and hugged Dana, Dana push her off of her. "So its done, we are going! Yeah, I love when my ideas actually work. It's the best ever!" Shriek out Nichole with a bright smile on her face.

"We have to see if Zoey, Chase and Logan are okay with this?" Said Michael because he notices that they were making plans without asking them if they were okay with everything. "Don't' worry; Chase is coming no matter what." Nichole said and was getting out her cell to call Chase. "Do we have to invite Logan?" Protest Dana, she didn't want him there because he always pisses her off. "Well I guess he has to, he's Zoey's 'husband', and it's a 'family vacation.' Not like Zoey can divorce him." Said Michael and then got up to go grab himself a drink. "True, I wish she could divorce him that be great!" Dana said.

Meanwhile, as Chase was walking he heard his phone ringing. '_Oh no, it's Nichole!'_ He picked it up and before he got to say "hello," "Chase, we going to the beach for the weekend and you are going, alright? Bye!" She said and hung up on him before he had a say in anything that was going on. '_I guess I'm going to the beach, I don't know why she even bothers to call me, if she already decided for me.'_ "Alright Chase is coming. Now Zoey and Logan, has anyone seen them?" Nichole said and was looking around for them but they were nowhere in sight.

Both Dana and Michael shook their heads no. "Well she better come, or I'm gonna tell Mrs. Wash we are always babysitting for her." Dana was complaining. "Not always, this is the third time. And she took care of your doll, when you went to the mall." Nichole said stating the fact of her statement. Dana rolled her eyes at her, because she knew she was right. "So it settles we are going to the beach and we are going to have fun!" Happily shouted out Nichole.

AN: I know, no Zoey and Logan in this chapter, don't worry i'm saving those two for something later...hehehe. Anywho i hope u enjoy the Chapter and please as always review me!

TBC...


	9. They Think They Know!

**Chapter 09: They Think They Know!

* * *

**

Zoey help Logan all the way to her room, since Logan's head was hurting him still. Every time he said "ow" she would always apologize to him. They pass the lounge and they heard their friends, gasping in shock. "What happen?" Said the three of them as they saw them. "I hit Logan with a football on the head and he fell on a rock, really hard." She answers them. They got up from where they were sitting and went to look at Logan. "Are you okay man?" Ask Michael and was examine him to see if he saw any bumps. "Yeah, feel a bit out of it. Taking a nap would do some good right about now." He said. "Oh my gosh! There' a huge bump!" Exclaim Nichole and was pointing at it.

They all turned to look at Logan's forehead, and all you heard were "eeewww" and "ooooooohhhh." "Can I touch it?" Asked Michael and was preparing to poke at it, when Logan smacks his hand away from him. Michael laughed and took his hand away while saying "ow." "You need to put ice on that right away, before it gets worst. But then again, don't, maybe the bump would take over your ugly face." Dana said in a teasing tone. Nichole and Michael laughed at Dana's joke. "Please we all know, how hot I am, and you girls know it." Logan defended his hotness, which he didn't have to, because he knows how hot he is. "Please don't make me throw up my lunch and the only girl probably knows it, is just your mom!" Dana shouts out at him.

"Yeah, you wish you can…" Logan was about to say when Zoey cut his and Dana's argument."Guys this isn't helping! I'm gonna take Logan to our room since its closer, we have ice, right?" Zoey asked the girls. "We have, um, what do we have? Oh, we have a frozen ice cream." Nichole suggested. "Would that work? Because if it doesn't I don't wanna be sticky and smell like ice cream." Logan needed to know for sure, he didn't want to smell like a dessert.

"Yeah, don't worry it does the same work as ice would." Michael reinsures him. Logan put a relieve face, "Thank God." "Well then let's go, before it gets worst. Alright see you guys later." And with that said Zoey and Logan headed for her room. "Hey Zoe, wait up!" Shouted out Nichole, because she just remembers she didn't tell them about the plans for the weekend. "Yeah?" Answer Zoey. Nichole ran up to them and told them, "Hey! We are going to the beach for the weekend for fun. All of us are going and we wanna to make sure if you two are coming along."

"Yeah I wanna go, I need to work on my tan for the ladies." Logan gave his answer to Nichole. Zoey and Nichole both rolled their eyes at him, "Yea, I'll go." Zoey gave her answer. "Alright! Yeah! We are all gonna have so much fun!" Squealed Nichole happily. "Well we gotta go now. See you later Nichole." Zoey said and Logan and her continued walking to her room. When Nichole walked back to Dana and Michael she happen to notice something very interesting and she had to share it with them.

"Oh! You guys so notice that, right?" Cry out Nichole out loud, once Zoey and Logan were out of site. "Notice what, Nichole?" Said Dana. "Yeah what?" Michael asked. "I can't believe you didn't notice!" She shouted at them. "Tell us!" Shouted the both of them at her. She then got nearer to them since they both sat back on the couch. "Get this, Logan has the hots for Zoey and Zoey has the hots for Logan. You can totally tell!" Nichole told them what she observes watching Logan and Zoey together. Both Dana and Michael laughed out loud.

"It's true!" Protested Nichole since they didn't believe her. "Sure it is. They can't have the hots for each other, do you see how they are around each other, and it's always like WWIII." Dana stated her opinion on what Nichole said. "But it's true; I can tell when people like each other, it's like a gift I have." Nichole still was sticking what she believe was true. "Michael help?" Said Nichole, she wanna Michael to say she was right. "Sorry Nichole, but I don't believe it, I believe maybe Logan into Zoey because he just wants to make out with her and that's about it, but Zoey wouldn't fall for a jerk like Logan. Chase is her type of guy, not Logan." Michael disagrees with her and stated his opinion.

"But didn't you ever hear opposites attract? And they are so attracting." Nichole keeps going on and on until they believe what she was saying. "You do have a point; we just have to observe them more." Said Dana and Michael agree with her. "On the beach party thing then we can tell if there is something going on between them, and if there is, I feel bad for Chase." Michael said to them. So all they had to do was wait until the weekend to find out for sure, but for now they are gonna keep an eye on the two of them.

TBC….having lots of reviews make me wanna write more so review me please!


	10. Caring For Logan & Trying To Tell Her

**Chapter 10: Caring For Logan & Trying to Tell Her**

Zoey and Logan made it to her room. "Here we are." She said as they enter her room. "Here lay on my bed, while I see if there is any ice or we just have to use the ice cream." She said and went to the fridge to look for some ice. Logan went very carefully on her bed and fixes the pillow so it was just right for him, while he laid his head on it. "Do you mind having shoes on your bed?" Logan asked her before placing his shoes on her bed. "No, I find that's gross. I don't want nasty shoes on my bed, where I put my face." She said with a disgusted face because she was thinking about. "Oh alright, I see you don't like the whole shoe on your bed thing? I learn something about you everyday." He said and took his shoes off. Logan like learning new things about Zoey, because it just made him fall for her more because she was different from any other girl he ever came across.

"Oh! You are in luck, just so happens we do have ice. So no smelling like a dessert or being sticky." She said and shows him the ice. She then went to get a little towel to place the ice in. "Hopefully this makes that bump go away and you get better." She told him and came near to him to place the ice on his forehead. "Thanks Zoey." He said and smile at her. "No problem, it's my fault so it gives me right to take care of you." She said with a shy smile. '_Keep it together girl, its just Logan, he's now just a friend. Don't let him see that you have a little crush on him.'_ She was telling herself. Silence filled the room between the two. Zoey was looking around her room, so she wouldn't' make eye contact with Logan. Logan didn't like the silence that was going on so he had to break it up, "So, hopefully I get better so we can do our thing tonight. Or we can do what we did earlier; you can throw more footballs at my head for fun." She let out a little laugh and smiles at him. "See I knew I could get a grin." He said as he saw her smile at his little joke. "Yeah. Hey, what are we gonna do? You never told me." She asked him because she had no idea what he had plan for them later. "Oh it's very special. You be very surprise I came up with it." He told her, but wasn't giving away the surprise. "Aw come on tell me! I wanna know." She pleaded. "Alright alright, I'll tell ya, just get closer. (She got closer to him) The plan tonight is to go behind a building and make out all night." He said with a smirk. She slaps him in the arm playfully and he was laughing because she fell for it.

"Jerk, you trick me!" She said. "Hey! Can't blame a guy for trying. But yeah I know but it felt great." He said and continued laughing at her. "Keep laughing I'll really throw more footballs at your head or maybe other places." She said and raises her eyebrows when she said "other places." Logan knew what she meant by that and stop laughing. "Alright I'll stop. But the plans I made up are only for me to know, so don't worry about it." He told her.

"Yeah but I wanna know. I guess I just have to be surprise. Anyway, how's the bump feeling? You feel it went down a bit?" She asked. "I do feel a bit better, things aren't spinning any more." He answers her. _'Man, I feel like kissing her, but she just sees me as a friend and nothing more, why does it have to be so hard?'_ Logan thought as he was staring at her. "That's good. Maybe you can walk without me helping you now." She said. _'Why is he staring at me like that?'_ She thought. _'Screw it man, go for it! Tell her how you feel now or lose her forever.'_ Logan said to himself and took a deep breathe before saying what was in his heart. "Zoey I need to tell you something." He started out. _'Oh god, please don't let it be what I think it is.'_ She said to herself. "Yeah, what is it?" She tries to sound cool. "Wow, where do I begin?" He said, because he himself didn't know how to explain how he feels. "Its okay Logan, you can tell me anything." She said but in her head she was like, _'Yeah right.'_ She didn't know what to do exact if he told her he had feelings for her, be his girlfriend or tell him nicely she only sees him as a friend, what a girl to do? "We have been getting closer as friends, and I like your company and hopefully you like mine. But I feel there is something more between…" He said but was cut off by a knock at the door. Hearing the knock at the door, Logan exhale loudly and run his hand through his hair because he didn't finish what he was going to say to her. _'Damn it! Just my luck! Who the hell could it be?' 'Oh thank God, because I am so not ready for this yet!'_

Zoey went to answer the door. She opens it and saw her little brother Dustin. "Hey kiddo, what you doing here?" She greeted him. "Hey Zoey, I need to ask you a favor." Said her little brother. "Do you need money? Because you always need money." She said to him. "No, maybe. I spent mine on this cool YO-YO, look at it." He told her and took out his YO-YO to show her how cool it was. He did a trick with it, but it broke. "Dustin, you wasted your money on junk! You always do this." She was yelling at him. "But Zoey, it wasn't junk 2 days ago. Can I just borrow some money? All I need is five bucks." He pleaded to his sister. "Sorry Dustin, but you need to learn your lesson about spending money." She told him. "Aw man." Dustin said. He then notices someone in Zoey's room and he thought it was Chase, and maybe Chase would lend him some money.

"Hey Chase, do you mind….Wait! You aren't Chase, you're Logan!" Dustin was shocked that Logan Reese, the PCA jerk was in his sister's room. Logan got up and stand next to Zoey. "What does this little punk want?" He asked her when he saw it was Dustin who interrupted him. "Money, and I told him no." She answers Logan's question and folded her arms over her chest. Dustin was staring at them, last he heard or saw, these two didn't get along, and here they were not fighting. "What are you doing in my sister's room, Pretty Boy?" He asked defensively. "Hey Zoe, let me handle this little punk of a kid." He told Zoey. "Alright, but don't hurt him, that's mine job." She said to Logan and went inside her room so the guys can talk. "Don't worry I won't him…much." Logan said with an evil smirk and Dustin gulp. Logan bends to Dustin's level, Dustin's eyes got big, and he was scared what Logan might do to him. "Look kid, I'll give you twenty bucks if you leave right now." He said and took out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet in front of Dustin's face. Logan moves the twenty dollar bill up and down, side to side, and Dustin's eyes follow it. "What do you say, twerp?" He asked one more time. Dustin took it and ran. Logan smile as he watches him leave; now he was alone again with Zoey and hopefully no more interruptions.

**TBC. He almost told her, but I had to bring Dustin in somehow and why not bring him during Logan's confession, what a cruel person I am? (Evil laugh). I use Dustin wanting money because if you haven't notice Dustin has this obsession with money, so I thought it fitted. Well any ways more to come…reviews please!**


	11. Can't Focus & Fighting

**Chapter 11: Can't Focus & Fighting

* * *

**

After Dustin left Logan close the door shut. "Well that settles it. No more little pain in the butt brother to annoy you." He said to Zoey who was sitting on her bed furious. "How much did you give him?" She asked him. "What me? I didn't give him anything. I said to him 'Hey, leave your sister alone or else!' And then he ran away." Logan lied to her. She rolled her eyes at him, "Logan." She said his name firmly. "What? I'm telling you the truth." He told her. "Come on Logan, I know my brother the only way he'll stop bugging if someone gives him money, so how much did you give him, Logan, how much?" She was yelling at Logan. _'No wonder I bug her all those times, she's even hotter when she's mad.'_ He said to himself, seeing that Zoey wasn't too happy with him at the moment.

"So this is how gonna be when Isabella gets older, I said no and then you go behind my back and give her what she wants!" She continued yelling at him. Logan looked at her "what the hell is she talking about" face. "You do know that Isabella is just a doll! So she would never grow up! And this is totally different! Have you completely lost your mind?" Logan shouted back at her. "See I knew this would lead to badness, all we ever do is fight! I can't believe I was actually being nice to you! You don't deserve it, you big jerk!" She shouted out at him and run her hands through her hair. She said and threw herself on her bed and let out a frustrated cry.

"Yeah, you are a stuck up little Miss. Perfect, who thinks she is better than everybody!" Logan shouted back at her and run his hand through his hair as well. He put his hands on his waist and just stares at her. He didn't like the tension that was between them. "Look I'm sorry, alright?" He apologizes to her. She sat up and looked at him, "Yeah me too, I did go over board." She apologizes to him as well.

They didn't know what else to say to each other, being Logan he had to say something crazy, "You know how pretty you look right now?" Zoey smile and laugh. "Thanks I guess." She said shyly. _'This is your shot, tell her how you feel!' _"Zoey, I need to tell you something very important." He started out. _'Oh gosh! Don't' let it be what I think it is!'_ She said to herself.

He then came closer to her so he was face to face with her. Once he got close enough to her, Zoey had to say something before Logan said what he wanna to say to her, "Logan…I…I…think I have a idea what you are going to say, and before you say it don't! Because it may lead to badness." She said because she was so edgy of what was about to happen.

"Well I don't care but I'm going to say it any way. Zoey, these pass week or maybe when I first met you but I was just denying it by being an ass to you. I…been….been…screw it, I really like you, and you are really special too me and you are a very beautiful girl." He said and grabs her hand in his, and then looks her in the eyes. _'Oh I don't know what to do. Tell him I feel the same or hurt his heart by telling him a lie.'_ Thoughts running through her head as she was staring at Logan. Logan didn't' give her time to say anything he bent down to where she was sitting and kiss her.

Logan put his hands around her waist to bring her up from where she was sitting on the bed and closer to him. She then pushes him away and gaze at him and he stares back at her. She put her hand over her mouth as if in shock of what Logan just did and she didn't know what to do, kiss him or run away. They both look intently at each other, breathing in heavily since the lost of oxygen and didn't know what to do next.

She walked towards him and he didn't know what she was going to do, slap him or kiss him back. When she walked up to him, they stare at each other and she grabs his face places his mouth on hers and kisses him back.

**TBC…REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!**


	12. Perfect

**Chapter 12: Perfect

* * *

**

Logan ran his hands through her hair, _'I can't believe I'm kissing her, am I dreaming, oh please don't let it be a dream.'_ Logan thought to himself as he was kissing her. _'I can't believe I'm doing this, this isn't me! But it feels so right to be in his arms.'_ Zoey said to herself.

They broke from the kiss because they needed to breathe. They once again gaze at each other, not knowing what goes on from here. "Um…what now?" Logan asked he needed to know what happens now to them. "I…I don't know." She answers because she herself didn't know what comes next between them. "Zoey I meant what I said, I do really like you it's not a joke, please believe me." He said to her with puppy dog eyes, and when Zoey saw those eyes she knew he meant what he said to her. "I believe you." She told him. "Well, how do you feel about me? You just gonna leave me hanging here." He wanted to know desperately of how she feels about him.

Zoey took a seat on her bed and she began to giggle like a crazy person. Logan heard her laughing and wanted to know what was so funny. "What's so funny?" He asked her with an upset tone. She didn't answer she just kept laughing more and more. "Oh I see! You are laughing at me! Hey lets laugh at the poor guy who is pouring his heart out; yeah I find it really funny, ha ha ha!" He said sarcastically and laughed sarcastically as well. "You are something else Brooks, teasing a guy like that, toying with his heart and another thing…" Logan ranted on and on until Zoey cut him off. "Logan stop!" She said to him in between laughs. She got up from sitting on her bed and made her way towards Logan.

"The only reason I'm laughing it's because I Zoey Brooks has fallen for the PCA's Jerk, Logan Reese." She said to him in a sweet lovely voice and cups his cheek in her palm. He let out a little smile because now he knew that she has fallen for him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I Logan Reese has fallen for PCA's little Miss. Perfect, Zoey Brooks." He said to her with a bright smile on his face. "What a perfect match we make, don't you think?" She said to him.

"Yeah, perfect." He said to her. Logan tilted his head towards Zoey and Zoey pick up her head slightly, "Wait!" Zoey said before their lips met for another kiss. "What?" Logan asked. "Let's not tell our friends until the beach party, I wanna surprise them!" Zoey said with a bright smile on her face. "Sure, I sure wanna see their faces; we need to bring a camera with us so we can capture the moment." Logan said laughing because he was picturing their faces. "Yeah, now back to where we were." She said. And with that their lips met for another kiss.

**_TBC…tell me what you think…reviews make me wanna write more…so reviews please!_**


	13. Are You Okay?

**Chapter 13: Are You Okay?

* * *

**

In the boy's room, Chase and Michael where playing PlayStation 2 Tekken 5. "Come on Michael, let me win!" Complain Chase since he was losing. "No way dude, I am totally kicking your ass!" Happily said Michael and was clicking on the control doing combos on Chase. "KO!" Said the TV as Michael won the match. "Aw come on!" Yelled Chase. "Oh yeah! In your face!" Michael shouted out and was doing a victory dance. "Let's go again, this time I'm gonna win." Said Chase and they begun to play again.

Logan was making his way to his dorm; he was whistling a joyful tune since Zoey was now officially his girlfriend. As Logan made it to his door he heard Chase and Michael were there and he heard them playing PS2. He open the door and was still whistling when he enter the room. Chase and Michael saw him and notice that he was happy! "What happen to you that you are so happy?" Asked Michael as he saw him. "Nothing, just happy I guess." He answers him; he didn't tell them that Zoey and he are a couple because Zoey and him agree to tell their friends when they hang out for the weekend.

"You sure you are okay? You haven't looked this happy since your dad gave you new credit card." Said Chase to Logan, because he had a feeling that it had to do with Zoey. "Nah no new credit cards. What I just can't be happy? Is that a crime?" Said Logan and sat on a chair to take his sneakers off. "Well yeah! You're Logan. You only smile when you see yourself in the mirror, um, oh when you talk to hot girls and like we said when you get a new credit card from your rich dad." Chase said to him naming the many reasons you will see a smile on Logan's face, and Michael agree with him.

'_Man this isn't gonna be easy trying to hide this from them.'_ Logan said to himself and was thinking of what to tell them so they can leave him alone. "So what is it?" Chase asked again. "Fine I'll tell ya." Logan said and both Michael and Chase sat down to hear what brought a smile to Logan's face. He finally came up with a lie to tell them, "Oh on my way here I met up with this hot chick, don't' ask me her name, because I didn't ask her and she didn't ask my name. And we so made out, she was all over me. I tell ya all the girls in this school dig Logan Reese."

"You are a God! I hate you but can't help envy you." Michael said to Logan because every time they talk Logan always had some new girl he was messing with, he was truly lucky with the ladies. "You are truly the biggest player that PCA ever had." Chase said and did one of those cool hand shakes with Logan giving him props. (AN: Hopefully you know what I mean by that and if not just write in the review, and I'll tell ya.) "Yeah I know." Logan said with a smile and laugh too, he got up from where he was sitting and went to go grab his towel so he can take a shower.

"You must teach me the ways with the ladies, I need your help, old wise one." Michael said to Logan and bow to him as if he were a King. Both Logan and Chase laugh at the way Michael was acting."Yeah maybe me too, I need help with Zoey." Chase said to Logan and with that Logan stops laughing. Both Chase and Michael notice the look on Logan's face change. Logan look stun when he heard Chase telling him he needed help with getting Zoey. "Um, are you okay?" Chase asks as he was studying the Logan's face expressions. Logan had to think of something fast, "Oh yeah, just something pop into my head, I forgot to call my parents for their anniversary, they are gonna kill me."

"Oh you are gonna get it, maybe your rich daddy won't give you any allowance as punishment." Michael said to him. "Yeah I know, well let me go call them and then go take a shower." He said and was about to leave when Chase call out to him. "So are you gonna help me get Zoey? Because tomorrow we are gonna hang and I need some tips." Logan felt like hitting himself right there in the face when Chase ask him, he totally forgot that Chase and Zoey have plans tomorrow. Logan had to play it cool and help him out or they would know the truth about him and Zoey.

"Sure but it be tuff, believe me I try getting Zoey to give me some action and boy she is tuff to break and if the great Logan can't do it then I'm sorry for those who try." Logan said to him hoping he would buy it and back off of Zoey because Zoey was now his girlfriend. Then Michael started to laugh, Chase and Logan look at him as if he has lost his mind. "What's so funny?" Logan asks. "Just that a girl like Zoey would never fall for a guy like you, sorry but its true." Michael told him in between laughs. "Yeah I know you guys got to know each other more but she never see you as boyfriend material because of your rep." Chase told him.

Logan couldn't really argue back saying that Zoey did see him as boyfriend material but he had to make up another lie, _'Zoey and her crazy ideas._' "Yeah that can be it, but still she should give a guy a shot." He said to them, he uses his very good acting skills on them. "Yeah, so will you help me?" Chase asks him one more time. "Yeah I'll help you but don't blame me if things don't work." Logan told him. "Thanks man I own you." Chase said happily. During this whole time Michael was studying Logan to see if he saw any signs of Logan liking Zoey, since Dana, Nichole and him agree to pay more attention whenever Logan or Zoey were around to, he notice a little something as if Logan wasn't telling the truth but he just shrug it off.

And with that Logan walked out of the room to take a shower. Logan let out a frustrated sigh when he left the dorm, _'I got myself into a big mess, and I have a feeling Zoey isn't going to like it much.'_ Logan said to himself and shook his head in shame at himself. He couldn't do anything about it, he promise Zoey he wouldn't tell a soul about them, now he had to help Chase get his girlfriend! He decide after he took his shower he had to go and talk to Zoey right away, which he had to see Zoey anyway since they have plans tonight. And with that Logan went to the boy's bathroom and prepares himself to take a shower.

**TBC...tell me what u think, thanks for the reivews of the last Chap, Right now working on Chapter 14!**


	14. Cute Guys!

**Chapter 14: Cute Guys

* * *

**

Zoey made her way to the Girl's Lounge to see her two friends. Dana was there reading a magazine and Nichole was burping her doll and watching a program on TV. Zoey notice Isabella was in her basinet and sleeping, she walked up to the girls, "Hey guys, how's it going?" She asked her friends as she took a seat between Dana and Nichole. "Nothing, here taking care of your doll." Dana said not caring whatever came out of her mouth. Zoey just roll her eyes, she was too happy to deal with Dana's snapping attitude. "I'm fine, how's Logan?" Nichole said in a sing song tone. "Logan's fine, he went back to his dorm because he needed to take a shower and then we are hanging later." Zoey responded to her.

"Oh, so anything up with Logan and you? Because you can tell me anything Zoe!" Nichole was trying to make Zoey confess that she has feelings for Logan. Dana roll her eyes at Nichole, sometimes she didn't know she was friends with these two girls, well more Nichole. Zoey was like 'Why is she asking me this? OH! Did Logan tell her!' So she had to play it cool, "No nothings up, believe it or not, we are actually friends."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if we had a party this Friday and I invite a lot of cute boys for us to eye at?" Nichole said cheerfully and put her arm behind Zoey to get Dana's attention. Nichole smack Dana slightly on the head and Dana look at her with this annoyed face, she mouth "what?" Nichole motions her to say something to Zoey. Dana rolls her eyes and said with a blah tone, "Yeah Zoe, come party with us, because you seriously need a guy in your life and stop making you always uptight."

"Yeah, Zoe, we need to party hard with a bunch of cute guys! And who knows you might find Mr. Right!" Nichole said to her and nudges her with her elbow when she said "Mr. Right." "I don't know, does sound like a good idea but I have so much to do, I don't know if I have enough time to party hard." Zoey said because she didn't want to meet anyone new if she already had a boyfriend. "Aw come on Zoey! Chase, Michael and L-O-G-A-N are gonna be there, and other hot guys." She said Logan's name in a sing song tone.

"Come on Zoe, let's have this party and then the weekend we are going to the beach and just say yes so Nichole can shut up already." Dana said because she didn't want to hear Nichole's voice anymore, because whenever Nichole talk it hurt her ears since she squeals a lot.

Nichole gave Dana a hard glare then turn her attention back to Zoey, "So what ya say Zoe?" "Fine I'll go and I'll party hard." Zoey gave in. Nichole squeal out so loud that both Zoey and Dana had to cover their ears. "Sheesh Nichole, you gonna make someone deaf." Dana told her. Nichole just dismiss her comment and told Zoey, "We are going to have loads of fun, meeting cute guys, dancing, cute guys and some more cute guys."

"Yeah loads of fun, well I'm gonna take Isabella back to the dorm and feed her." Zoey said and pick up Isabella and headed to her room. _'Wait until I tell Logan about this crazy party idea, hopefully no "cute" guys come near me; don't' want Logan getting into fights.'_ Zoey said to herself and then went into her room.

TBC...I want this party to happen cuz I want to make things fun...heheheheheehe


	15. Getting Ready for The First Date!

**Chapter 15: Getting Ready for the First Date!

* * *

**

**AN: In this chapter it's the first date of Zoey & Logan, just to clear things up before they were officially going out, their plans were just to hang as friends but now since they are a item, they decided to change their hanging out time into their first date. Just clearing things up, on with the story!**

**Logan Getting Ready For The Big Date! POV**

Logan just finishes taking his shower and was drying his hair so he can style it. Once he felt that his hair was dry enough he comb it out and put gel in it and style it the way he always does. He wanna to look really good since tonight is his first real date with Zoey, but as in look himself in the mirror, "Who am I kidding I am always sexy." He said when he saw himself in the mirror and set his gel down on the counter. Logan didn't need to explain to Chase and Michael where he was going tonight, he'll just walk out of the room before they get any answers from him. Logan then saw that his hair was perfect and back to the dorm to pick out a hot outfit.

He was looking through his closet and was thinking what to wear for the big date, he then notice he'll just wear what he always does, a pair for black jean shorts and a black tank top with a cool design of a dragon in the front. He figure when it's a real big date like taking Zoey to a nice fancy restaurant then he'll dress up a little more nicer but for now he'll stick to dressing the comfortable way. He looks himself in the mirror once again and, "Man I love just seeing myself in the mirror, you Logan Reese are a nice looking guy." Since he was ready he decided that he wanted to bug Zoey a bit, so he gave her a call.

**Zoey Getting Ready For The Big Date! POV**

Zoey too took a shower; she got out and was drying her hair. Since her hair was still wet she borrows Nichole's blow dryer. After her hair was completely dry she started to comb the knots out of her hair. She was staring at the mirror thinking of ways to style it. "Hmm, should I curl it, pick it up in a pony talk or just leave it straight like I always do?" She asked herself as she was staring at the mirror. She was all glowly inside because today was her first ever date with a boy! She didn't know what to wear, how to do her hair, and well she didn't' know what else there is to do on a date! But then again she didn't want to look too fancy because then she had like millions of questions from Nichole, not so much Dana but Nichole will never stop talking until she get the right reason where Zoey was going tonight. So she decided to pick up her hair half way. Once she was done styling her hair she step out of the bathroom and went to her room to get ready.

**No More POVs**

Once Zoey enter her room her cell phone rang, she looked at her phone and it said "Logan calling…" She just added Logan's name in her phone book since his rich daddy got him a new hot phone for no reason! She picked it up, "Hello?" "Hey Zoey, how's my girl?" Logan asked from the other line. "I'm fine, here trying to figure out what to wear, you?" She asked him as she was looking through her closet. "Here doing the same. Hey, if you are looking for clothes, then what are you wearing right now?" Logan asked her in a sexy voice with one of his famous smirks. Zoey knew he was smirking and she smile, "No I'm not walking around my room naked if that's what you mean, I'm in my bathrobe." "Aw man, are you wearing anything under your robe?" He asked her, he was just bugging her, he wanted to see how far she would go.

"Argh, you are such a pain, right now I'm just wearing my underwear and bra and no I won't tell you what color or anything of it. You are such a perv Logan Reese!" She answers him and she heard Logan laughing his head off. "Yeah I may be the big perv but you love it, you know you do." He told her still trying to hold in his laughter. Silence, "See I knew it, you love my pervy ways, don't ya little innocent Zoey Brooks?" He was teasing her. "Oh shut your mouth, now good bye and see you later, you pain in the ass!" She said to him and hung up on him. Logan heard the dial tone and laugh, boy did he love getting to her, and she was so easy to piss off. But then Logan just remembers the real reason why he called her, so he dials her number again. She picked it up and yelled, "What do you want now!" "Damn girl, take it easy. Remember I'm your boyfriend and that is no way to talk to your man." He told her.

"Whatever I'm gonna talk to my man any way I want, so mind telling me what you want now?" She told him in a bit of "he's bugging the hell out of me" tone, which Logan was doing. "I called you before because I wanna to let you know to meet me in front of the school entrance, alright?" He told her, he can tell that she wasn't fond of him at the moment and he loved every moment of it. "Argh fine, I'll meet you there, so can I finish getting ready, or does the Great Logan have something else he'll like to say?" She said to him. He laughed at what she said and told her, "I miss you." _"Argh he had to go and be sweet so I won't be mad at him._' She said to herself and counted to ten to calm her nerves. "I miss you too, but don't worry we'll see each other soon, in like an hour." She said to him. "I know. I just wanted to say that because I do, I still can't believe you are my girlfriend, thanks Zoe for making me so happy." He said to her sweetly.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Weird that you are being so sweet to me, you were always mean to me, but that's the past." She told him, she didn't want to dwell on the way they were with each other. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry for the way I use to be with you. But anyways, let me let you go so you can finish getting ready for our big date, bye see you soon." He said to her and he waited for her to say bye. "Bye, see you at the entrance." She told him and both of them send a kiss through the phone then hung up. Zoey put her phone back on the nightstand and went back to her closet to see what she was gonna wear. "Hmm, what to wear?" She said as she was looking through her closet.

Zoey then decide to wear a blue jean skirt which was above the knee and cute pink top. She then change into her outfit and look herself in the mirror, "Wow Logan's gonna die when he sees me." She then went and did her makeup and put her shoes on. She took one last look in the mirror, "Perfect." She said as she saw herself. Then a crying sound cut her out of her thoughts, it was Isabella, she notices the time and it was feeding time for her. She went and picked her up and found her bottle. She gave it to her and was cooing softly to her. "There there, mommy's here, mommy's here to make everything right." She said to Isabella. After her feeding Zoey burp her and rock her in her arms. Once Isabella was settle Zoey put her back in her basinet.

She then turns to look at the clock and in 10 minutes she had to go meet Logan at the school entrance. But she didn't know what to do with Isabella, Dana and Nichole were both busy and she didn't want to leave her with Quinn because who knows what Quinn would do to her. She had no other choice but to bring her along, it be like a real practice for her and Logan. She just hopes Logan didn't get upset with her. She then gathers all of the things Isabella might need during the time of being out and she had everything ready and went out the door. She was so nervous because this was her first ever date with a boy! She had to tell herself to calm down, don't faith and breathe.

**TBC...tell me what you think!**


	16. Big Date! Part I

**Chapter 16: Big Date! Part I

* * *

**

**AN: Takes for the loving reviews! You all rock, your reviews make me wanna writer more for all of you so you can all enjoy. This chapter continues the "Big First Date" for Logan and Zoey, I have a feeling it made be long, not too sure or maybe it be parts. Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

**

Logan was waiting anxiously in the main entrance, he would have given Zoey a big bouquet of flowers but then that be he'll be blowing up their spot. So he just got her a single pretty Sunflower, because to him she always looks beautiful in the sun and the flower reminded him of Zoey. (**AN**: **I know that kind of sounds lame, but I like it, and I'm writing the story here, lol**.) Zoey was making her way to the entrance when she bumps into Chase and Nichole with their doll. "Oh Zoey, what you doing here?" Said Nichole as she saw Zoey. "Hey Zoe, what you doing out this late?" Chase said as he too saw Zoey.

'_Oh crap, just my luck, I had to run into Nichole! Think Zoey think, come up with something they would believe and leave you alone.'_ Zoey thought to herself when she bumps into them. "Um, I wanna to take little Isabella here on a stroll." She lied to them. "Oh really, we were doing the same for our precious little Brad." Nichole said to her and squeezes Brad tightly. "Brad?" Zoey question them. "Yeah Nichole wanna to change his name again! So now he goes by Brad Matthews, and hopefully it stays that way." Chase answers Zoey's questions because Nichole was busy cooing at little Brad to answer her question.

"Oh cute, well I must be heading out, don't wanna stay out too late with Isabella, bye guys." .Zoey said to them and wave bye to them but something Nichole said made Zoey turn back to them. "Hey Zoe, why are you dress so cute?" _'Major crap how am I gonna get out of this?'_ "Yeah Zoey, I forgot to mention how pretty you look right now." Chase said to her when he notices how appealing she looks tonight.

Zoey politely smile at Chase when he comment her, "Thanks Chase, but to answer your question Nichole I'm dress nicely because…because, um…um…um…Oh! I wanna to take some pictures with Isabella since sooner or later she's not gonna be part of my life anymore, so I wanna cherish every little thing with her." Zoey told them and hoping they bought it. "You do know it's a doll, right?" Chase told her and Zoey gave him a cold glare, so Chase knew to stop questioning her. Nichole squeal out loud, "That's a wonderful idea Zoey, come on Chasey let's go and do that too, bye Zoe." Nichole said and with that her and Chase turn to take pictures with little Brad. Zoey laugh because Chase mouthed out to her sarcastically, "Thanks." Zoey let out a relieve sigh and continued on her way to Logan.

**After running into Chase & Nichole…**

Logan look at his watch to see what time it was, Zoey was 15 minutes late, "Where could she be?" Logan said out loud and was twirling the flower in his hand. Deep down he was scare because he thought she didn't really care for him and he was being stood up. But then something caught the corner of his eye a blonde head making her way to him. He smile when he saw her face, she didn't stood him up and he was so happy she made it. But he also notices she brought Isabella with her, _'I guess she couldn't find a baby sitter.'_ He said to himself. Now Zoey was in front of him, "Hello stranger." She said to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm not too sure if I like you going up to strangers and kissing them, but hello to you too." He said to her jokily and gave her a peck on the lips. She laughed at him and playfully slaps his arm. "Oh sorry about Isabella but I had no one to baby sit her, so she has come with us, but I was thinking it can be like real practice for us, taking a child with us on a date, a lot of marry couples do it, I think." She said to him not too sure what she was saying.

Logan laugh at her he loved it whenever she rambled on because it always meant she was nervous. She looked at him confused and said to him, "What' so funny, why are you laughing at me? Do I have something on my face?" There she went again rambling. Logan laughed once again and kisses her to shut her up. They broke from the kiss, "Good now I know how to shut you up whenever you talk too much." He said to her and knew what was coming, she once again slap him. "You know if I knew you were gonna be violent I would have never ask you out. I'm gonna end up all black and blue because of you." He said to while rubbing his arm.

She laughed at him, "Be glad it's your arm and not your face. Anyway, where are we going for this date of ours?" She asked him because she had no idea what Logan had in mind. "Um I was thinking a dinner and a movie, and then maybe a nice long walk on the beach." He said to her and grabs her hand in his; they started to go out the main entrance. "You do know that we have school right? How about dinner and a walk on the beach, because there isn't anything in the theater I like to see." She said to him. "Yeah that does sound better and you never know little Isabella here might cry and we may get kick out." He agrees with her, he then realizes he still had the flower in his hand.

"Oh! I forgot. A flower for my lady." He said to her all gentlemen like and bowed down to her as if she were a princess and to him she was. She looks at him sweetly and took the flower, "Aw thank you so much, I love it." She said to him and captures his lips in a soft kiss. Lucky for them since it was evening a lot of the students were either in their dorm doing their homework or doing whatever they please and not caring what was going on around them.

**AN: I know what a horrible way to end a chapter but I felt it should end here but don't worry chapter 17 in the works. Review please!**


	17. Big Date! Part II

**Chapter 17: Big Date! Part II

* * *

**

"So where you wanna eat?" Logan asks her. "Um the diner at the school I guess, because we both aren't dress for a nice restaurant and we don't have a car to go anywhere else." She told him because it's true none of them were old enough to get a driver license and both of them weren't dress to go anywhere fancy. Logan nodded in agreement and they were making their way to the diner. (**AN: I'm not too sure if there is a school diner but in my story there is, just makes things easier for me to write, ya know.)** They made it to the diner and Logan opens the door for Zoey and she walked in then he walked in after her. The man in the front who was the hostess of the diner, "Hello welcome to PCA's Diner, how many?" He asked them as he saw them enter. He then noticed Zoey carrying a basinet and his eyes became huge. "My my you poor dear, having a child so young. And shame on you for ruining her life." The hostess said to Zoey sweetly but then spat at Logan.

**(An: If this offends anyone you is a teen parent I am sorry, I just felt like it fitted in the story, so I apologize. I am not a teen mother myself but in case any of the readers are I felt it was my duty to say something before I get mean reviews. But I do know the feeling walking into a room with a child the way people look at you, it happens to me a lot, since I have a niece and a nephew but I don't pay any mind to them, they don't' know the truth behind the story, let them think what they want, I don't care, ya know? So anyways just felt like putting my two sense in if that makes sense and on with the chapter.) **

Logan and Zoey both look at him confused because they had no idea what he was talking about. Then it hit them both Zoey and Logan, "Oh no no, it's not what it looks like." Logan said to him. "So you mean to tell me, you knock her up and you are leaving her? What more damage are you doing to this young sweet girl?" The man spat once more at Logan. Then Zoey jump in to fix things, "No its not that, look it's a doll, it's a project. The project is supposed to show us what having children is like." The man examine Isabella and saw she was a fake, "Oh I am so sorry children, I just freak out because kids today and having children so young, so I just went all crazy on you. Please except my apology?" The man said to them because he felt like such an idiot.

Logan didn't want to except because the guy was being a big jerk on him and before Logan had a say Zoey said to the man, "It's alright we both except your apology, so about that table for two?" "Oh right, follow me please." He order and then the two follow him to their table. Once they made it to their table the man handed them the menus and went back to the front to tend to the other guest. As the man walked away Logan gave him the most disgusted face, "The nerve of that guy! Thinking we have a child together and then what he does, insults me! I could be totally involved with the kid but no! He had to go yell his freaking head off at me!" Logan ranted out.

"Logan it was just a mistake it happens, don't worry about it." Zoey said to calm him down because Logan was mad with fury. She then turns her attention back to the menu to see what she wanted to eat. Logan took a deep breathe and then he wash away his anger then he also look at the menu to see what he wanted to get to eat. Then a waitress who looks about the age of 25 came to them, "Hello I am Rose your waitress today, what can I get you?" She said as she greeted them and took out her pad to write their order down. Zoey smile sweetly at her, "Um, I would like to get a cheese burger and fries, oh and for a drink a diet coke with no ice. Thanks." She told Rose and handed Rose her menu.

"And you young man?" She asked Logan. "Um I'll have a t-bone steak with a hot potato and for a drink I'll have a vanilla milk shake." When Zoey heard "milkshake" she said, "Oh sounds good, I would like to add a vanilla milk shake as well to my order." The waitress wrote everything down and took their menus, "Alright let me put your order in and then I'll be right back with your drinks." And with that she left the two alone. After she left both Zoey and Logan didn't know what to say to each other, Zoey put her hands on the table and Logan reach for them. He smiled at her and Zoey return the smile. "You do know that if any of the other students saw us they will spill the beans on us?" Zoey said to him because she didn't want to get caught. "I don't care right now, let them find out and tell our friends." Logan said to her.

"Logan but we agree that we will tell them at the beach party." She whined out to him. "Fine, that's only what like 3 days away until we can finally do whatever we want and not be scare that we might get caught." Logan said to her. Then all of sudden Zoey remember that she had to tell him about the party on Friday. "Oh, this Friday the girls, well more Nichole are having a party at the girl's dorm." She told him of the Friday's plans. "Oh yeah, that's cool, what's the occasion?" He asked, he thought maybe it was one of the girl's birthdays.

Zoey wasn't sure to tell him the real reason behind the whole party idea but she had too he was invited to it too. She didn't say anything and looked around the diner, "Oh look a picture of the Dean Rivers with the manager of the diner, cool!" She said and changes the subject. Logan looked at the picture then went back to his question, "So what's the occasion of the party? I'm guessing you don't wanna tell me since you change the subject when I ask you the first time, so mind telling me?" Logan said to her because he wants to know why she wasn't telling him about the party.

"Alright, the party was all Nichole's idea not mines, just to let you know." Zoey started out. "Okay, so what is it?" Logan asked one more time. "Well it's a party and I quote from Nichole "cute guys" party." She said to him and waited for his reaction. Logan clutch his hands together and was about to say something but nothing came out because he didn't' know what to say. Zoey notice his behavior and ask shyly, "Are you okay?" Logan stare and Zoey then ran his hands through his hair, "I don't' know if I am okay, so on Friday you are gonna hang out with a bunch of "cute guys?" And I can't do anything about it, so does that make me okay, no it doesn't Zoey." Logan said to her firmly but he didn't want to yell because one they were in a restaurant and he didn't want to get people's attention on them and second because he didn't' have the heart to yell at Zoey it really isn't her fault. "I'm sorry, but if it makes it any better, Nichole said she's going to invite you, Chase and Michael too." She said to him then realizes she made it harder for him.

"So I get to be there while I see other guys flirt with my girlfriend and I can't do anything about it." "If it helps, I won't flirt back, I'm not that kind of girl to be flirting with other guys while I have a boyfriend." She said to him because he didn't trust her. "Its not that, I trust you but your friends don't know that you have a boyfriend and neither do my friends. What happens if girls come up to me and I don't flirt, you how many people are gonna be like "What's up with Logan, he always flirts with girls and then gets lucky?" He said to her because its gonna be difficult for both of them to act like there isn't anything between them. Zoey then realize that Logan was right, what were they gonna do? Then Rose came with their drinks, "Here you guys go, and your order would come shortly." And with that she went and left them.

Zoey took a sip of her milkshake and so did Logan. "Hey Logan!" Someone said and then came to their table. Logan saw who it was it was his team mate from surfing. **(AN: If you all don't remember that one episode where Dustin had to take care of the boy's dog and Chase and Michael said that Logan couldn't do it because he had surfing practice so I figure, hey why not use it.) **"Oh hey Bryan, what's up?" Logan greeted him and got up from his seat to shake his hand the cool way. "Nothing just here picking up my order, what's up with you?" Bryan said to him and he then notices a cute blonde sitting with him. He then got closer to Logan and whisper in his ear, "Oh, I see, another girl to add to your belt is what is up with you." Bryan laughed and nudges him in the elbow playfully, like "good job." Logan laughed nervously and said to Bryan, "Nah its not that, see its Zoey."

"Hey Bryan, how's it going?" Greeted Zoey when the boys finally notice she was there. "Zoey! What are you doing with Logan?" Bryan was shock to see Zoey with Logan. "Oh it's not what it looks like, you see um…um…um, Logan help me out here." Zoey starting saying but didn't know what to make up as a lie. "Um the reason Zoey and I are here is…is…um…is…Oh! We are practicing how real married couples act as a…family in a family…restaurant." Logan answers him and hope that Bryan bought it.

"Yeah since Logan and I were parted up for a class project, so one of the task for the project was to pick an activity a normal couple does and we choose this one." Zoey said to Bryan also hoping that he bought it. "Oh then where are your notebooks to write down your facts?" Bryan questions them. _'Damn it!'_ Both Zoey and Logan thought when Bryan asks them that, because they weren't thinking about that. "Um, Oh! We totally forgot to bring it but no worries we will get right to it when we get back to our dorms, right Logan?" She said to Bryan and nudges Logan so he agrees with her and then they will be left alone. "Oh alright, well I gotta go now, see ya Zoey. Bye Logan see you at practice." And with that Bryan left and left them alone. "Wow that was a close one, whew!" Zoey said and sigh in relief and then took a drink from her milkshake, "Mhmm, yummy!" She said when she took a snip of her milkshake. "Yeah tell me about it, we were this close (uses his fingers to show how close they were) to getting caught. Good thing Bryan is so dull that he bought it." Logan said and took his seat.

Then the waitress came with their order, "Here you guys go, thanks for waiting, anything else I can get you?" She asked them. "Um, no thanks." Logan answers the waitress. "Alright, well enjoy your meal; I'll come around later if you need anything else." She said to them and left. Then they both started to eat their meals. They didn't speak much to each other since they were both enjoying their meals. Zoey didn't like that they weren't talking she figure Logan wasn't talking because he was still upset over the party.

"Um, how's your meal?" Zoey ask him, _'Boy couldn't that sound more lame?' _She said to herself realizing how lame her question was. "Good, how about yours?" Logan said to her. "Look I know you are upset of the party thing but I can't do anything about it, alright?" She burst out at him. "I know, I also need to tell you something, which I feel you may not like." He said and wasn't too sure how she would react. Zoey didn't like where this was going, "Alright, what is it?" She asked him. "Well I kind of promise Chase that I would help him get you to be his girlfriend." Logan said rapidly.

Logan waited for Zoey's reaction and to his surprise she started to laugh, "Oh my God! He actually asks you to help him, wow! I kind of knew he had a little thing for me, but this is just priceless." She said in between laughs. "You aren't mad?" Logan asks still shock of how she reacted to it. "No I'm not mad, just wow!" She said holding onto her stomach since she was laughing so hard. Logan couldn't help himself he too started to have a laugh attack. Their meal ended and then they pay the check and walked out to walk on the beach.

**TBC…I know it took me forever to update this story…I just been so busy…with family coming over and everything…and I wasn't sure how to end it…so I left it at that..and work my way around the "Beach Scene." Well that's all for now…reviews are nice!**


	18. Ocean Waves

**Chapter 18: Ocean Waves

* * *

**

**AN: I couldn't come up with a title chapter so I just used "Ocean waves" since they are at a beach…hopefully you guys like it…because honestly I couldn't come up with a better one. Oh wells, on with the chapter!

* * *

**

Zoey and Logan walked on the beach and took their shoes off to walk on the shore. Every once and a while Logan would chase her then stop because she almost drop Isabella and then they would fail their project, which they both didn't want. They were laughing and having a real good time, Zoey was thinking, _'I am so happy, why didn't I like him from the start, he's so great!' _She then place Isabella in her basinet on the sand so she and Logan can run and do whatever they want in the water, but of course keeping a eye on her and also staying close. "I'm gonna get you!" Shouted out Logan as he was running after her.

"Nope never, you will never catch me! Never I tell ya, NEVER!" She shouted back at him and run as if she was running for her life. He then catch up to her and tackle her down to the water. She was roaring with laughter and he as well. "Ha ha I got you! What you gonna do about it?" Logan said and teased her. "This!" She said and dunks his head in the water as if she were drowning him.

She heard Logan gurgling and she was laughing but then it got quiet. She then stop thinking she went to far, "Logan, you okay?" She asked. But silence, she then started to think she killed him, she was freaking out, "Oh my God, Logan! Please please wake up! Logan please!" She was saying and tears started to fell down her face and she was shaking his body. But then Logan as if he came back to life threw her in the deep end of the ocean and was laughing hard as he could. She then finally came up and was furious. "You ass! I thought I killed you and you just…ARGH!" She said with anger in her eyes and was rubbing the salt water out of her eyes.

Logan was still laughing because he got her real good. He was bending over holding onto his stomach laughing out loud and pointing as he was laughing. "Oh (laugh) my (laugh) god (laugh) that was… I got you really good." He said and was wiping the tears from his eyes. "You Logan Reese are a horrible person; I can't believe you did that to me!" She shouted at him as she got near to him.

"Yeah I know but that was sooooo good!" He said to her and was still laughing a bit. Then he notices that hard glare of hers and suddenly stops because she was really pissed off. "I'm sorry baby, I just wanted to have a little fun, sorry I took it so far, forgive me?" He said sweetly to her and was trying to hold her but she would resist his touch. "No I don't forgive you, and stop trying to hold me it's not gonna work!" She said and was pulling his hands off her waist. He then tries nuzzling her neck but she pushes him away with her hands on his chest.

"No, not gonna work." She said once again but Logan manages to wrap his arms around her and send kisses on her neck saying between kisses, "Forgive me, Zoey?" Zoey didn't answer she was enjoying the kisses he send down and up her neck, she manage to say, "No." He then trails his lips up to her mouth and captures her mouth into a passionate kiss. Then they both broke from the kiss and Zoey said, "No." That's all she could say since she was speechless because of the kiss.

Logan let out a little laugh since she said "no." "So I guess you forgive me, since you let me kiss you." He said to her since she was still silent. She then realizes what was going on and push him back into the water; Logan looked at her in shock. "What the hell was that for?" He asked as he got up and wipes sand off his butt. "You totally trick me, you used your lips! You think you can always get away from me being mad at you is by using your juicy lips?" She was outrage by how he tries to fix things, when he knew perfectly that she was upset. "Yeah but didn't mean you had to and push me in the sand!" He shouted back at her and rubbing his butt because he saw he fell on a pointy sea shell.

"Well that's what you get for tricking me that I killed you, I was sooooo freaking out that I lost you and what do you do! You just throw me in the ocean! So that's what you get! A sea shell in your ass!" She said angrily at him and pointing at him everything she said 'you.' "Yeah I just wanna to have a little fun with you. Sheesh I didn't know you were sooooo sensitive!" He talked back to her because there was no way in hell she was gonna win this fight. She just gave him this hard glare and walked pass him to where Isabella is.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her. "Getting away from you!" She called back and not even turning back to see him. He then went after her and when he got up to her, he wraps his arms around her waist. Once again she was trying to pull his arms off of her but Logan was too strong for her. "Look I don't want us remembering our first date of us being mad at each other; don't you think it should end romantically?" He said to her sweetly hoping she would forgive him and then they would continue having a good time. She had to admit he was right.

"You're right, but I'm still mad at you for doing that to me. Just don't ever do that to me again, I really thought I lost you." She said to him and he was swaying her back and forth in his arms. "I'm sorry, you will never lose me." He whispers in her ear. "Promise?" She said to him. "I promise." He said to her. She lean her head closer to him so he can once again capture her lips into a lovely kiss. After wards they sat on the sand and watch the stars and the ocean waves. She had her head on his shoulder while he had his arm wrap around her, with Isabella next to them. To both their surprise Isabella was well behave, she only cry once and that was it.

Logan looked at his watch to make sure they didn't pass curfew, "We have to leave in another five minutes, so we can make it before curfew." He said to her. "Hmmm, alright. I wish we can just stay here forever." She said to him. He kisses the top of her head and said, "Yeah I know, if only that could happen for real." Five minutes pass and they both got up from sitting on the sand then made their way back to the school. Logan walked her back to her dorm, they reach her door, "Well here's your stop, and I better leave now before the girls see you with me." He said to her.

"Yeah I know, well I had a lovely night except the part where you pretended to die." She said jokily and they both laughed. "Yeah that was the highlight of my evening." He said to her still laughing since the memories of her filled his head. "I don't it was our kisses, because I know the kisses were my favorite tonight." She said to him with a little shy smile. "Well of course, that was my most favorite, well my fair princess its time for me to leave." He said to her and took her hand into his and kisses the top of her palm. She giggled as he kissed her hand then he gave her a good bye kiss and turn to leave. _'Wow, he's so amazing! I am the luckiest girl in the whole world!'_ She said as she watches him leave. _'I never been this happy, she's just so, she's everything to me.'_ He said to himself and made his way to his dorm.

**TBC…I hope you guys all like this chapter, I know I had to have them have a little fight, well come on its Zoey and Logan all they do is fight, so I thought it should happen in their first date, also maybe later on more little fights, I like it when they fight…because you know the love and hate relationships, well any who, hope you all enjoy and please give me reviews!**


	19. Why Me?

**Chapter 19: Why Me?

* * *

**

**AN: This chapter I'm gonna have a little fun with and thanks to those who gave me such nice reviews…all of you are sooooo great! Thanks again…and now on with the chapter!

* * *

**

It was Thursday morning and Logan was sleeping and dreaming of his beautiful Zoey. Then he heard someone calling him but he choose to ignore it and keep sleeping, then the name calling got louder so he just turn over and put the pillow over his head. "Yo Logan, classes is gonna start like in 15 minutes!" The voice was Michael's. Then Logan shot out of bed and rub his sleepily eyes. "What didn't you try waking me up earlier?" Logan complains to him and was running around the room getting his things together. "Well I try but you just turn over and keep moaning a girl's name, just couldn't make it out who the name was." Michael said to him and was tying his sneakers. Logan's eyes bug out,

"What was I doing?" He asked him. "You were moaning a girl's name, so you were having a dirty dream?" Michael teased him. Then Chase walked in the room from the bathroom. "Hey Chase, Logan here was having dirty dreams about a girl." Michael told him as he saw Chase enter the room. "Really, who was the girl that causes you to have such naughty dreams?" Chase asked him also teasing him. Logan being Logan shouts at them saying, "Hey! At least I'm the only one here getting some action! And it's none of your business who the girl was." "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Mr. Cranky Pants." Chase said and Michael was laughing and so was Chase.

"Yeah whatever, I'm gonna go get dress and if I'm late tell the teacher a good reason and don't tell him that I was having a dirty dream." Logan said and walked out of the room to change. "Let's go and tell the girls about this." Michael said laughing. With that Chase and Michael grab their backpacks and ran out to their first class to tell the girls about Logan's dream. The girls were actually early and class didn't even start yet, they were waiting for their English teacher Mr. Smith (**AN: I'm using Smith, don't know why but that's what pop into my head…lol) **to come.

They were chatting and of course had their babies with them. The boys notice them then ran up to them before Logan came after them. The girls were in shock because they almost ran into them, "Whoa! What's going on?" Zoey asked seeing that they had a face like they have a secret and they needed to tell them right away. "Yeah you guys almost ran into us." Dana told them, she didn't care what they had to say, they almost step on her new sneakers. "Give us a moment, need to breathe!" Chase said catching his breathe and Michael doing the same as well. "Alright, get this!" Chase began.

"Michael here was trying to wake up Logan…" Chase started the story then Michael took over. When Zoey heard Logan's name she got a bit nervous. "And he was moaning a girl's name but I couldn't make it out what it was, he was having dirty dreams about a girl!" Michael told them and was trying to hold in his laughter. The girls gasp and squeal when Michael told them, and then later ended up laughing, all except Zoey, she was in shock and her face was red. "Oh wow, you can use that as blackmail." Nichole said with laughter. "Yeah, I can't wait to see him and laugh at him." Dana said holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

Zoey had to pretend to laugh so they wouldn't' except anything, she let out a little chuckle. "Wow it was so priceless." Michael said and was laughing. Then the gang notice Logan coming to class, Mr. Smith was running late so the students were waiting for him in the hall. When they all saw Logan coming towards them they stop their laughter. But Nichole and Michael were having trouble holding their laughter in, so they both cover their mouth to hold it in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Logan greeted all of them, but locks eyes with Zoey, as a way of saying a nice special Hello to her. "Nothing, had a good night rest, Logan?" Teased Dana and hold in her laughter. "Yeah pretty good, why are you asking me this?" Logan asked her or pretty much all of them because they had red faces from laughing. "No reason, just asking." Said Nichole and was holding in her laughter. Logan look at all of them suspiciously, deep down he had a feeling that they knew about his dream. "So tell me (laughs) did you have any (laughs) dreams last (night)?" Chase asked him.

Logan grew red from embarrassment knowing for sure that they knew about his dream. He also notices Zoey also turning a little bit red because she knew she was the girl he was dreaming about. Then they all stop laughing because they saw Mr. Smith coming to the classroom, "Wow I'm surprise to see you girls here early. I must be very late." He said as he saw Zoey, Dana and Nichole. "Yeah Mr. Smith, we actually made it before you." Said Nichole and went inside the classroom, follow by the others. Before Logan walked into class he ask himself, _'Why me?_' They all took their seats, Logan and Zoey sat together for their math class.

Logan then whisper in her ear, "Did Chase and Michael tell you I had a dream about a girl?" "Yeah I'm guessing I was the girl in your dream." She whispers back to him. Then before Logan could say anything else, Mr. Smith was explaining to the students what they would be learning today. Zoey was so into her studies she didn't even notice that Logan pass her a note. He also notices she wasn't paying attention so he nudges her. She then look down and saw the note, she unfold it and read

**'Of course you were the girl I was dreaming about. By the way, I had a wonderful time last night.' **She then wrote back to him and passes the note back. He read, **'Yeah I did too, it was just great! It was a perfect first date! Just wish I could kiss you again without our friends finding out.'** She wrote to him. **'Yeah but don't worry on Saturday we can do whatever we want because then they would finally know. I want to see you again tonight that's if you want too?'** He wrote to her. **'Yeah me too, just going to be hard to sneak from Dana and Nichole, well more Nichole.'** She wrote back to him. Logan was going to write back to her but Mr. Smith was walking around making sure the students were doing their assignment.

"Mr. Reese, are you doing your work?" He asked Logan, knowing Logan wasn't doing his work. "No, I'll get to it soon." Logan being the bad boy he is, answer back to him. "Mr. Reese, I suggest you do your work unless you wanna see the Dean." Mr. Smith said a bit of anger in his voice. "Yeah yeah, I'm not scare of him, he can't kick me out, do you know what my father would do if he kicks me out?" Logan said to him. Then Zoey whisper in his ear, "Stop being an ass and do your work before you get into trouble." Logan didn't want to upset her and agree to do his work. Then when Mr. Smith saw he was working walked away to see the other students.

After math class was over they split up and went to their other classes. The only two who had the same class next was Chase and Zoey, which Logan wasn't liking too much, he didn't care before but now since Zoey was his girlfriend he felt jealous. "Bye guys see you around lunch period." Waved Chase to the rest of the gang and Zoey wave bye too. Once Zoey and Chase were alone, "So Zoe, what's up, anything new?" He asks making convo with her. "Nothing much, what about you?" She answers him, swinging her back pack in her hands from left to right. "Same old. Oh, remember later, we are gonna hang." He reminded her incase she forgot.

"Oh yeah I know, what time should we meet?" Honestly Zoey felt weird hanging with Chase because she now knows that he's gonna try to get her to like him. "Um, is five good for you, if not we can change it to six." He asked her while walking back wards while talking to her. "Um, five's good. Were should we meet? Oh! Chase watch out!" She answers him and then warns him because he almost bumps into a tree, which he did anyway. "OW! My back, alright five's good; I'll pick you up at your room. Wow my back hurts." He said to her and was rubbing his now hurt back.

"Chase you sure you are okay? You should put ice on your back." Zoey went towards him and was checking his back to see if he had any marks. "No I'm fine, great really, couldn't be better. Now so we are meeting at five at your dorm." He said trying to make her forgot that he hurt himself. "No Chase, you need to check on that, you could have really injured your back really bad. You should go see the nurse." "No really I'm alright; see (stands up straight) couldn't be better." Chase said, but you can tell he was in pain by just looking at his face.

'_God, he's so freaking difficult!'_ Zoey thought as she saw him. "Well anyway let's get to class, or else we going to have detention for being late." Chase changes the subject, he knew he was in pain but he wanted to spend time with Zoey. _'Argh! Why me?'_ Zoey said to herself and then help Chase walk to their next class.

**TBC…hey hope you all like, tell me what you think…thanks for the reviews before, you guys rock!**


	20. The Closet & Old Flame

**Chapter 20: The Closet & Old Flames

* * *

**

After a long day of classes, Logan was walking to go meet up with Zoey. But then he notice Chase and Michael waiting for him. When he saw them he tried to go somewhere else so they wouldn't notice him, but they already caught him. "Yo Logan!" Called out Chase when he saw Logan. Logan just put his hand up to wave hey to them. "Yo, what's up?" Michael said to him when Logan came towards them. They all greeted each other the cool hand shake they came up with. "So where were you running off to?" Asked Chase since he could tell Logan wanted to be somewhere else. "No, just glad that today is over. I was running off to go relax and take a tan, you know me I like taking tans." Logan said to both his friends hoping they bought it. He notices their faces looking at him strangely. "Okay." Both Chase and Michael said.

"Well you can't tan; remember you said you'll help me with Zoey. I really need it so bad since we are hanging out later." Chase said in a somewhat begging tone. "Oh right, I totally forgot. Sure I'll help you; you guys meet me at the dorm, while I do something before meeting up with you." He told them, he had a plan to help Chase but he needed time to go to see if the plan would work. "Alright man, see you and thanks." Chase said, and then Chase and Michael went to their dorm to wait for Logan. After they left Logan ran as fast as he could to go see Zoey for a few minutest then run off to help Chase.

Zoey was waiting for ten minutest in the Janitor Closest; she was getting upset because it was hot, smelly and hot! She decided to give Logan another five minutes and if he didn't show she would leave. Then the door opens, she didn't know if it was Logan or the Janitor, so she hid to be safe. "Zoey?" She heard Logan called out and then she heard the door shut. She then got out of her hiding place. "There you are, I was scare you…" He started out but didn't finish because Zoey slap his arm. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked now rubbing the stop she hit him.

"You deserve it! I was waiting forever here! Now I'm all sweaty, sticky and smelly! And you know why, because the great Logan Reese wanna to take his time!" She said and went on and on, ranting out to him. "Well sorry, Chase saw me and I couldn't shake him off, that's why I'm late all because of Chase! Go slap his arm tonight when you two are kissing!" He spited out with venom and a hit of jealously came out as well. "Eeeewww! I am so not kissing Chase thanks for that, you're gonan make me vomit." She said with a look of disgust on her face. They both stood in silence; either doesn't know what to say.

"Well I got to go; Chase is waiting for me to help him get you." He said sadly but tries not making her hear the sadness in his voice. He was about to leave when he heard Zoey said, "Wait." "Look, I'm sorry for being all cranky on you. I let the head take over and it makes me all grrr!" She said and motion with her hands in little claws. Logan laughed at her because she was so darn cute. "Yeah, you did go all grrr on me. Well, I don't wanna leave but I really got to go." He said to her but she had other ideas up her sleeve. She walked towards him and put her arms around his neck.

"Come on, they can wait. I want some alone time with my boyfriend, Logan Reese." She said with a playful smile. He smirked at her and wraps his arms around her waist. Then they both brought their lips together for a sweet kiss. Logan bought Zoey closer to him so their bodies were press together; Logan travels his hands on her lower back. While Zoey ran her hands in his curly hair. He travels his lips down her neck and was giving tender kisses on her neck. Zoey was enjoying this but then she realizes she had to do something.

"Mmm, Logan….ummm…ooooooohhhh…Logan?" She said to him, trying to get his attention but she couldn't even focus. "What (kiss) you (kiss) want?" He asked in between kisses. She then tries to focus really hard and told him, "Logan, as much I love this, I just realize I have to go help Nichole with the party tomorrow." She said to him, wishing she didn't because Logan stops kissing her neck. Then he looked at his watched, "You're right, I have to meet up with Chase." He said and gave a sweet peck on her lips. Logan gave her the soft peck then the peck turn into a passionate kiss once more. They both stop and place their foreheads together breathing heavily, "Now we need to really go or else we are never going to leave this closet." Zoey said trying to catch her breathe.

"Yeah you're right, I'll leave first then you come out in five minutes, alright?" Logan said to her and gave one last kiss on those soft lips of hers. "Bye, I'll miss you." She said to him and he left the Janitor Closet. Later Zoey follow five minutes just like Logan told her. Before she met up with Nichole she went to the bathroom to make sure she was decent, wash her face from sweat, and add some perfume to get the smell of Janitor Closer off of her. After she fix herself up and took one look in the mirror, she then went to go meet up Nichole.

Logan wishes he didn't leave Zoey, he miss her lips already and her of course too. He went to find that something or someone to help him with his plan. He then notices a bunch of girls talking and saw who he was looking for. Before he walked over there, he looks himself in a window for his reflection to make sure he look hot, which of course he knew he already, was. He then took a deep breathe and made his way towards the girls. The girls notice Logan coming towards them and began the whispering. "Look its Logan, wow he's hot." One girl said. "He flirt with me once, and I couldn't speak." Said another girl as they saw Logan come towards them.

When Logan reaches them all the girls greeted him, "Hi Logan!" They all said with a big smile on their faces. He smirked at them knowing all the girls love it when he did that. One girl of the entire bunch really loves it, her name was Elizabeth, she was an old flame of Logan's and she still didn't get over him. (**AN**: I know Elizabeth isn't in the show, but hey I'm allowed to make characters and I wanna her to have a thing with Logan, makes things interesting.) Elizabeth was a very pretty girl; she had slightly curly reddish brown hair, hazel eyes and smile to die for, what the boys would say about her.

"Hey Lizzy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Logan asks her politely, hoping she would talk to him after he broke her heart. "Can you guys excuse me for a sec, I'll be right back." Elizabeth excuses herself from her friends and went to go talk to Logan. Once they were alone, "Hey Lizzy, I just wanna to ask you a favor to do for me…" Logan began but Lizzy cut him off. "Why should I do you any favors? You stop calling me and when I'll saw you, you would hide from me!" She said to him with a bit of sadness in her tone. "I'm sorry Lizzy that I did that to you." He knew the reason why he stop talking to her, because when they were going out he would talk about Zoey non stop, it would be mostly complaining about her but all he did was talk about her, Elizabeth should of seen it coming.

"Well what was the reason you stop seeing me? That kid with the curly head had to tell me you didn't want to see me anymore. I was dump by a kid with a bush of hair! My friends laugh at me and they wouldn't let it down for weeks!" She shouted out at him. "I know it was a dumb thing to do. Look I'm sorry, come on for old times sake do me this one favor." He said to her sweetly and giving her the puppy dog face, which he knew always work for her. "Damn you, you know I can't say no to that face, fine I'll help you." She said to him, giving up. "Thanks Liz, you're a peach. Now let's go through the plan." He said to her and then told her the plan he up her sleeve.

**TBC…hope you all enjoy this chapter! Reviews are nice. And sorry for taking so long to update, I was busy with college and family came over from Florida, just all AH! But before I went to Florida, myself, I decided to write you guys a chapter and not make you wait any longer. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR SUMMER WHILE I ENJOY MINE IN FLORIDA!**


	21. The Plane

"**Didn't Know I Could Feel Like This"**

**Chapter 21: The Plan**

Chase and Michael were waiting and waiting for Logan to come, but he didn't show. "What if he ditch and now I have no shot to get Zoey?" Chase was freaking out and was pacing back and forth. "Look chill he'll be here soon, probably there flirting with some girl, you know Logan. And stop walking back and forth, you gonna make a hole in the floor, plus you making me nervous." Michael said to Chase, hoping he would stop walking and calm him down a bit. Then Chase sat down but he's legs keep twitching and his palms were sweating.

Michael saw his behavior, "Look why don't we play some PS2, and maybe it keep your mind off Logan being late." Michael said and was setting up the PS2. "Sure that keep my mind off it. What game we playing?" Chase asked him and took the controller. "Ummm, what about "Burnout 3"? Feel like racing?" Michael asks him. "Sure pop it in; I'm in the mood for racing." Chase said and then the PS2 symbol appears on the screen. The two of them waited for the game to load.

They didn't even get to do one race because Logan walked in. "Hey guys sorry I'm late, I had to get that thing for the plan to help Chase." He explains his tardiness. "It's about time you show up! I was freaking out you bail on me!" Chase said and got up from where he was sitting to go stand next to Logan. "Nah man I wouldn't do that. Now to get things in motion." He said rubbing his hands together because he was excited about his plan.

"What is the plan?" Asked a very curious Chase. "Alright here goes, let me go get it." He said and walked out the room to retrieve the plan. "Hmmm this plan is going to be very interesting." Said Michael as Logan left the room. "Yeah, hopefully whatever it is works." Chase pleaded. Then Logan walked in with his plan, Chase's eyes and Michael's eyes pop open, the plan was a very pretty girl with a killer smile.

"Hey guys, Logan says you need my help." She greeted them. Chase and Michael didn't know what to say they just babble, no words came out. "Um guys this is Lizzy, she's the plan, and she agrees to help me out." Logan said introducing Lizzy to the guys. "Hey I know you, we met before." She said to Chase realizing he was the bushy hair kid that Logan sends to dump her. "We-we-we-we meet be-be-before?" Chase manages to get out. "Yeah I was Logan's ex girlfriend, he send you to dump me, since he's too good to do it himself." She said to Chase and then glares at Logan. Logan just gave her a smile and then, "So let's get this plan started." Logan said because he want it over with, hopefully it work.

"So you are Lizzy, shame I never met you and then again I never heard about you either. Oh you were the girl Logan talked about but he never labels you as a…OW!" Michael was saying to Lizzy but Logan slaps his arm, making him stop before things got worse. Lizzy once again gave Logan a cold glare and asking herself _'Why did I agree to help him, if he's such a big jerk' _But then she answer her own question, what girl would say no to Logan Reese, one look at him and you bow down to him as if he were a King.

"Any who, moving on to the plan. Lizzy here is going to pretend to be Zoey. I'm gonna teach Chase here what to say and how to act around her, and all Lizzy has to do is just be a girl, is that hard Lizzy?" Logan gave them the plan but then joke to Lizzy. "Ha ha Logan, so funny, let's just get this over with already." She said and took a seat.

Chase on the other hand was amazed by her beauty, now he remember her he had trouble talking to her when Logan ask him to dump her for him. "Okay the plan is, we are gonna pretend that you guys are on a date and we know the rest. Now Chase sit and let's get it started." Logan said and shoves Chase to sit on the chair across from Lizzy. "This is your plan?" Michael asked because this plan seem strange to him. "Yeah you have a better plan, please help come on. I see you got nothing so shut it!" Logan said to Michael. "Alright here we go, now go!" He said to Lizzy and Chase telling them to go on with the plan.

Lizzy clear her throat and took deep breathes, "Hello Chase, what's up?" Lizzy asked him with a sweet smile. "Um…um…I'm…I'm…-"Chase started out but was cut off by Logan. "Rule number one, never stutter in front of a lady, then they think you have no confidence in yourself, act like you own the room, okay?" Logan said giving him tips since he notice that Chase was messing up already. Chase was going to try what Logan said but then got into a cough attack. Lizzy and Michael ran to him to help him out. Logan thought to himself, _''This is going to be a long day.'_ And ran his hands through his hair.

**TBC…Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. Florida was great and glad to be home again and write for you people. **


	22. Crushing? And Caught!

**Chapter 22: Crushing? And Caught

* * *

AN: Hope you all enjoy this chapter...I made things a little interesting! Hope you all like!**

It took an hour and a half to help Chase with his cough attack. They pat his back, gave him water, you name it they did everything. But soon he started to calm, he was out of breathe, his chest hurt from coughing and his face was red. "Are you alright? Do you want more water?" Lizzy asked him offering him a cup of ice cold water. He took it and nodded 'thanks' to her. He took a big sip and it felt good having the cold water go down his throat. Michael was still patting his pack softly just in case, "You sure you alright man?" He asked Chase. "Yeah, just wow! Didn't see that coming." Chase answer him and felt embarrassed for the way he acted in front of Lizzy, he didn't know but he felt funny around her a nice funny.

Logan was standing near the door way looking very annoyed he just wants to get the plan over with. "So we ready to do this or not?" Logan asked now taking a seat on Chase's bed. Lizzy gave him a cold glare, "Look he almost could have die and all you care about is the plan. We can do it some other time." She said and was giving Chase soft pats on his back since Michael stop, and with what she said this made Chase turn super red. Logan was like _'How dare she talk to me like that?'_ He then got up from his seat and grab Lizzy's arm to have a word with her. "Look we need to talk." He told her while he grabs her arm and she gave him a dirty look. "Fine, Don't worry I'll be right back." She told Chase sweetly, pecks his cheek and then walked away. Michael so can tell that Chase like Lizzy. "I think someone has a crush." Michael teased Chase. Chase turns even redder, "I do not!" He said but the way he said it you can tell he was lying how he felt about her.

Once Logan and Lizzy were in the hall, "What do you want with me now!" She shouted out but not too loud because she didn't want to bring on attention to them. "You aren't doing what I told you too!" He shouted back but doing the same as her, not drawing attention to them. "I am, but then Chase started to choke to death! What you want me to do, just sit there and act like nothing was happening!" She said and put her hands on her hips. "You aren't doing the plan! You are flirting!" He said because he notices the way she was around Chase, being all sweet and stuff, she was defiantly flirting with him. She turns red because she just realizes that she was flirting with him. "Oh my God! I was!" She was shock and put her hands over her mouth in surprise.

Logan smile, "See I know a flirt when I see one, I mean come on I like invented it." He said and was laughing at her. "Shut up! It's not funny; I don't know I didn't notice him when you told him to break up with me, because I was still into you. But now it's like…" She said because she didn't know for sure herself. "Yeah you got it so bad for him! Lizzy and Chase sitting in a tree…" He teased her but didn't finish because she slap his arm hard. "Ow! Just wanna have some little fun." He said to her now rubbing his hurt arm. "Don't tease; it's your entire fault. I wasn't looking for a crush or anything. You had to go and drag me into your plan!" She said angrily to him. "But come on you like him, admit it!" He couldn't help but tease her. She turned red and smile, "Yea, he's cute and funny. And the hair, all bushy and cute!" She admits it, she like Chase.

"AH HA! I knew it! Hey if you want I can hook you guys up." Logan said and hey why not help, this make Chase not like Zoey anymore and he'll have Zoey all to himself now. "Will you? It's the least you can do for me." She was begging now. "Sure I'll do it, and thanks for helping with the plan even though we didn't get to do it." Logan said to Lizzy. "Yeah but hey now I like somebody all thanks to you!" She said to him still with a red face. "Well you can run off now if you like and I'll put in the good word for you." He said to her and was gonna work on hooking up Lizzy and Chase. "Okay, thanks so much Logan, you're a great guy!" And with that she went to go tell her friends of her latest crush.

Logan watches her run off, "Damn that girl really has it bad for Chase." He said to himself. Before going inside his room, he took a deep breathe and open the door. There was Chase and Michael wrestling on the floor. He had to admit it was a funny site to see. "What are you guys doing?" Logan asked in between laughs. "Michael keeps saying I like Lizzy! Which isn't true!" Chase said while Michael had him in a head lock. Logan kept laughing, "Oh man! You do like her!" Logan said once again between laughing. "I so do not!" Chase yelled. "You so do!" Michael said still having a good grip on Chase. "Alright let me up!" Chase said to Michael but Michael wouldn't budge. "Even though I love what's going on, but I have to end it, Michael let Chase up." Logan said to Michael hoping that Michael would listen. Michael let go of him and took a seat, while Chase was rubbing his neck.

"But Chase, someone out there actually has a crush on your bushy head." Logan teased him and Michael laughed. "Yea sure, stop playing me. You guys are mess up." Chase said to them. "Who is this poor girl that actually likes him?" Michael joins on the whole teasing Chase. "This girl who has a nice smile. That's all I'm saying." Logan said not giving Lizzy's name but a clue that it was her that likes Chase. Chase turned pale, "You're lying! That's a new low Logan." Chase said not believing what Logan was saying to him. "No lie, she told me herself that she likes you." Logan said defending what he said to him.

"Please like Lizzy would like Chase." Michael said to Logan, also not believing what he was saying. "For real! At first she didn't realize it then but then like it slap her in the face she then knew that she likes you." Logan said telling them how Lizzy reacted and everything. "Ha ha Logan, nice try." Chase said still not believing him. "Fine don't' believe me but she ask me to see if you wanna hook up with her later." Logan said knowing Chase would believe him a bit now. "For real? She really wants to hook up with me?" Chase asked him.

"Yea, she went to tell her friends about her new crush. So do you wanna hang with her? I have her number still, if you like." Logan said to him, now waving his cell phone in front of Chase. Chase eye his cell phone like a dog would with a bone, "If I find out this is a prank your ass is sooooo mind to kick!" Chase said and took Logan's cell to call her. Logan smile, _'Yes Chase finally move on'_ Logan was happy now he didn't have to worry about hurting his friend. Michael was in shock, how could a pretty girl like Lizzy like Chase? But then again looks aren't everything, but he was happy for him because Zoey didn't seem interested in him and he would have gotten hurt in the end.

Chase talked to her and it was set he was going to see her tonight. Chase hung up the phone with a bright smile on his face. "Its true she does like me! I'm gonna see her in an hour. Oh shoot! I was supposed to see Zoey today." Chase said happily at first but then he didn't know what to do with Zoey. "Don't worry, I'll tell her you couldn't' make it. And you can hang with her this weekend during the whole beach party thing; bring Lizzy if things heat up between you two." Logan said to him and wink at him when he said "heat up between you two." "Thanks man, I'm gonna go and get ready for my date. Wow my date!" Chase said and ran off to the bathroom to fresh up.

"That was nice of you. Weird Logan Reese did a nice thing." Michael said in disbelief of what he just witness. "What I can do something nice for once, Sheesh. A guy does something nice and you people make it such a big deal." Logan said to him. Michael studies him and then realizes, "You like Zoey!" Logan eyes bug out, _'Crap! How I get myself out of this?'_

**TBC…Hope you all like my cliffhanger! Heheheeh evil laugh…lol. Reviews are nice…hope you all like!**


	23. The Truth Is OutA Little

**Chapter 23: The Truth Is Out...A Little**

The room was silent; Logan didn't know what to say to Michael, he figure he'll use his good acting skills against Michael hoping he would buy it. He took a deep breathe and scoff, "Me like Zoey? Ha ha ha ha that's the funniest thing I ever heard. That's a good one Michael I should write that down." He said to him with his best acting skills.

Michael looked at him as if not believing him, "Tell me why you don't like her, list the many reason." Michael said to him testing him to see the many reasons why he didn't like Zoey. _"Damn it! I don't know what to say! Okay think Logan think!"_ These thoughts ran through Logan's head. Then he came up with some things why he didn't like Zoey,

"She's Zoey Brooks for one, she's a little kiss ass, she's…she's little Ms. Perfect, thinks everyone loves her…and…and…she has a such a beautiful smile that lights up the room, the way her face gets when she's confused, God I lov…" Logan said the many reason why he didn't like Zoey but as if he didn't control what he was saying the sweet stuff came out, when he realize it he slap his mouth shut.

"A HA! You don't just like her you love her. And you can't deny it now, you act the same way Chase use to act whenever I bugged him that he liked her. What's the deal that everyone likes her?" Michael said with a smile to Logan. Logan sat on the chair and put his head in his hands, "Well now you know, I love Zoey Brooks." Logan finally admits it. "Did you tell her how you feel?" Michael asked him, he doesn't know the truth behind that he and Zoey are going out already.

So Logan playing the part, "No I didn't tell her. Why would she like me, all I ever done to her is be a big jerk to her." "That is true, but people change, I mean come on you did a good thing for Chase today, all you have to do is be sweet to Zoey and who knows you might be lucky." Michael said to him, helping his friend out with his love troubles.

"Yeah I wish it were that simple. I tried being nice to her but then she'll ask me if I was okay, so I just gave up." Logan keeps on with his acting skills, he himself believed it. "Wow a girl who doesn't want you, that's a shock. Take her out then see what happens, show her you are a gentle…" Michael was saying to him but a knock came from the door.

They thought it was Chase but Chase would of just walked in, "Come in." Called out Logan. It was Zoey who walked in and she has Isabella in her arms, "Hey guys, sorry for coming over without giving you guys a heads up." She greeted them when she walked in. "Hey Zoe, what's up?" Michael greeted her too.

"Nothing I just wanna to see if my husband wants to watch over his daughter while mommy goes out with her friends." Zoey answer him and smile sweetly at Logan so she can convince him to watch over Isabella. "Where you going that you can't take her?" Logan asked her. "To the mall, Nichole wants to go buy a nice outfit for that party we are having and I wanna go buy one too. So pretty please, Logan!" She was whining to him.

"Is Dana taking the doll with her or she going to drop it off with me?" Michael asked Zoey, he didn't want to watch over some doll, he was gonna go out to play some basketball. "Dana isn't going, she already bought a outfit, I ask her to watch over Isabella but you know how Dana is, she doesn't even want to watch over her doll. So come on Logan, please!" She begged once again to Logan.

"Fine I'll watch over her, but don't be too long." He agrees to watch over Isabella while she went shopping. She put on a big smile and hugged Logan thanks. "Oh thank you, you're so good to me." She said the "thank you" part loud but the rest she whisper in his ear and then gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"No problem, I want to see you later." Logan did want Zoey just did. Michael was staring at them the whole time and pick up that Zoey seem to like Logan too, since when she hugged him. While Zoey handed him Isabella, she whisper to him "Meet me by the closet." He smirked at her and thought, _"She wants to continued things in the closet, what a bad girl."_ "Okay, Oh by the way Michael knows I like you." Logan whisper to her and her eyes bugged out.

She mouthed out, "Really?" He nodded yes and she turned a bright red. "Well its time for me to go, have fun you two. Oh her schedule is in the little bag with her bottles, see you two later." She said and kisses Isabella in the head good bye and walked out. "She likes you." Michael said once Zoey left their room.

"You really think so?" Logan once again continued with his acting. "Yeah she was all giggling and acting all sweet around you, before it was "get away from me Logan" now its "Logan pretty please." He said to him and acting all girly while saying the Zoey parts. Logan laughed at him since he was acting like a girl, "I hope you are right, and when I ask her out, hopefully she'll say yes." Logan said to him. "Don't worry all you have to do is use your Logan charm and she's yours." Michael said to him.

"Now let me leave before Dana comes through that door giving me our doll, so bye." He said and grabs his basketball and left the room. So it was just Logan and Isabella, she seems to be sleeping, so he places her on his bed. Put pillows around her as if she were a real baby so she won't fall off, gave her a kiss on her forehead.

**Another chapter done, hopefully you all like it, I tried my best with this one, I didn't know what to say or write so whatever came to my mind I put it down. And hopefully it all came out just right. So please give me reviews, oh and thanks to all that review me before, you guys rock!**


	24. Your Ex!

**Chapter 24: Your Ex!**

**AN: Hey I'm gonna make this short just to get it out of the way but don't' worry not too short or not too boring…lol, read on! Oh if u didn't see the scenes of the new Zoey 101 season two, Zoey hair is a diff color so I'm gonna change it too. Hey why not…lol**

Zoey and Nichole got cute outfits for the party. While they were out Zoey decided she wants to change her appearance so she dyed her hair a chestnut brown (not sure if this is her color). Nichole loved it, she said Zoey looked super sexy and would have all the boys go crazy for her new do. Zoey thanked her and blush, she only want one boy going crazy for her. After they got back Zoey went to pick up Isabella but lucky for her Logan wasn't there, Michael was, she was glad because she wants to surprise Logan.

Michael didn't recognize her at first, "Michael it's me Zoey, I just dyed my hair, you like?" She said while flipping her hair around showing her new do off. "Yeah looks good, why the change?" He asked her. "Oh I just wanna to change my look be different." She herself didn't know but hey she loves her hair. "Oh cool, any who you here to pick up your little doll?" He asked her knowing the reason she was here. "Yeah, um where's Logan?" She wonders because he wasn't there and she just wanted to make sure where he was. "Oh Chase needed help with his date." Michael told her. "Date? Chase has a date?" Zoey asked shocked, she didn't know Chase had a date. "Yea didn't Logan tell you, Logan hooked him up with his ex Lizzy, and she ended up liking Chase now they are off having a date."

"Wow! I thought I'll never see the day Chase would go on a date with a girl that wasn't' me! Wait Logan's ex!" She said but then what Michael said about Lizzy being Logan's ex, she had to know now! "Yeah really pretty girl, don't know why Logan broke it off with her, she has a smile to die for!" Michael was saying this knowing it would make Zoey jealous and it gave him some entertainment seeing her face expressions. "Really a smile to die for, well I'm gonna go and thanks for watching her. You can tell my husband thanks for watching his daughter!" She said sarcastically and left. Michael was dying he had to see the little fight they are going to have.

Zoey was upset, she didn't know if she wants to meet him or not. She was laying in her bed many thoughts running in her head. _"Who is this Lizzy? Why did Logan break it off with her? Do I have a smile to die for? Does Logan still have feelings for her?" _She was thinking all these questions. "You know what I would see him and ask him all these questions myself." She said to herself and get ready to go. Just then Nichole walked in, "Hey Zoe, where you going?" She asked her since Zoey was in her closet looking for an outfit. "Out, can you do me a favor and watch Isabella for a few; I promise I won't be long." She asked her hoping she would say yes because she had some business to settle with her boyfriend!

"Sure, you okay? You seem like something bugging you." Nichole asked sensing Zoey wasn't right. "No its okay, just school be crazy." She lied to her. "Okay if you need to talk you can always talk to me, I'm here for you." Nichole said to her. "Aw thanks, don't worry I would always come to you." Zoey said and hugged her, she also felt guilty lying to her.

After the hug Zoey decide to wear faded blue jeans and a "Happy Bunny" shirt, it said "I'm not listening." She checks her new do and put on a brave face, said good bye to Nichole and walked out the door to meet her boyfriend.

Logan was waiting for her, she was running a bit late, he was about to call her when he notice someone approach him. He looked at her again, it looked like Zoey but her hair was a different color. "Zoey, is that you?" He asked, squinting his eyes so he can make out what he was seeing before him. Zoey slap his arm, "It's me you idiot, a hair color doesn't change the person, how dumb are you?" She said with anger and gave him a cold glare. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you slap me? And my god you look so hotter with her new hair color!" He said to her, and drooling over her hair color, she looked super sexy.

She blushed but remembers she was mad at him. "Oh shut up I should be the one asking questions here mister!" She said and was pointing her finger at him. "What did I do this time?" He asked not knowing what the heck she was talking about. "Oh Michael told me some interesting things, involving your ex!" She just went to the point. _"I'm gonna kill Michael."_ He said to himself, "Nothing happen between her and me, I ask her to help me out with Chase, she ended up liking Chase and they are on their date right now, that's all." He told her the truth. "So you don't like her no more? Don't wish you were still with her?" She asked, she needed to know, she doesn't know where this came from acting all crazy, and then she realize it was jealously.

He laughed at her, _"How can she think like that, doesn't she know she means the world to me."_ She even gave him a colder stare since he was laughing. "Look I don't like her anymore or want her still, you're the only I care for and dream about, and you're my everything. It's always gonna be you." He said to her and kisses her check each time he said a word. "Argh! I can never stay mad at you." She said to him and captures his lips into a kiss.

**AN: I know how can I end it like that but I did, hope you like Logan's little speech. Thanks for the reviews and more are nice. More to come!**


	25. They don’t know that we know!

**Chapter 25: They don't know that we know!**

**AN: In this chapter I'm gonna make it go into Friday, don't worry I'll describe Chase date with Lizzy and the other stuff I left out, I just wanna get to the party already and the beach party, so on with the chapter!

* * *

**

"Zoey!" Shouted out Nichole from the bathroom. Zoey ran to her thinking something awful happen, "What is it?" She asked once she got to her. "I'm all out of the fizz free shampoo!" She said to her in a whining tone. "You shouted out my name because you ran out of shampoo?" Zoey asked in disbelief. "Well yeah, I needed to tell someone my horrible life and you pop into my head." She said to her. Zoey just shook her head at Nichole, "You are something else, Nichole." She said and went back to her room.

Dana wasn't there she went to practice some basketball with Michael and she asked Zoey to watch her doll, and Zoey being the good friend she is agree to watch it for her. Then her cell started to ring, she went to see who it was and it was Logan, when she saw it was him she had a bright smile on her face. She picks it up, "Hey baby." She greeted him. "Hey beautiful, what's up?" Logan said on the other end, Logan was also alone in his room, Chase went out with Lizzy, that's right Chase and Lizzy are a item now and Michael went to practice ball with Dana.

"Nothing here watching the dolls/babies and checking the net, you?" She said to him. "Here bored and thinking of you, I wanna see you again." He said to her, she can hear/see the smirk on his face. "I wanna see you too, but I can't I promise Dana I'll watch her doll." "So blow it off, come on Zoe." He pleaded. "I can't I have…Hey Nicole!" Zoey was saying to Logan but once Nichole enter the room she said her name so Logan would have known she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey Zoe." Nichole said strangely at her. "Who's on the phone?" She asked as she was drying her now wet hair. "Um my dad, you know my dad always wanna check up on his little girl." She told a little white lie. Logan was cracking up on the other end, "Yeah dad I know, don't be mean to Dustin, any who I have to go, homework. Bye daddy. Bye baby." She was playing the whole conversation out but when she said "bye baby" she whisper it so Nichole wouldn't hear what she said.

Nichole was drying her hair with the blow dryer, "So Zoe, what are the plans for today?" Nichole asked her. "I don't know, but today is the party. So we have to get things ready, we need to go to the store to buy: food, drinks, plastic cups and plates, and many more!" Zoey said while pulling out a list of things they needed to buy. "Wow that sounds like a lot, how about you go and I get things ready here." Nicole said trying to get out of going shopping for boring things. "So you want me to go all by myself to shop for YOUR party?" Zoey was trying to understand her.

"Yea, thanks a lot Zoe, have fun." She said and walked away to the bathroom. Zoey just stood there in shock, she couldn't believe Nichole. She shrugs her shoulders, she then went after Nichole, "If I'm going, you need to watch over the dolls, I can't take them with me, I'll never get anything done." Zoey was telling her. Nichole role her eyes, "Fine I'll watch over them, it's the least I can do." She agreed to watch over them. With that Zoey went left Isabella's schedule on her pillow, so Nichole knew what to do with her.

Zoey then took the list with her and headed out the door. While she was outside she ran into Chase, "Hey Chase, what's up?" She said to him and she notice Chase look happier. "Hey Zoe, a lot is up. What about you?" He answers back. "About to go to the store to get stuff for the party, so why are you so chipper?" She asked him, she wanted to know why he was so happy. "Oh well I don't know if Logan or Michael told you, I went on a date with this girl name Lizzy the other day and things went great. I ask her to be my girlfriend and she agree." Chase said with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh wow I'm so happy for you. Can't wait to meet her during the party." She said and gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks Zoe, well I'm need to head out, I'm gonna meet her in the lobby, see you later." He said and waved good bye to her. She waved back and continued her way to the store.

While she was walking, her phone rang, she saw it was Logan and pick up, "Hey sweetie." She said to him. "Hey, where are you?" He asked her. "I'm heading to the store to buy some stuff for the party, why you ask?" She said to him. "Well I was wondering because I see a very hot brunette on her phone right about now." He said while smirking on the phone. She turned around and there she saw Logan smirking, she smile and ran up to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "Well I came over to your dorm and then Nichole told me you went out, and here I am." He said to her while giving a sweet kiss to her cheek.

"She didn't expect anything did she?" She asked of Nichole. "Nah, told her I needed to talk to you about our project, plus you know Nichole she's a ditz she wouldn't know a secret if it was staring at her in the face." He was making fun of Nichole. She slap his arm, "That's my friend you're talking about. But anyway let's go shop." She said and pulls his arm to the direction of the store.

"How about we go somewhere else, you know more private." He suggested. "I would love to but I need to get the shopping list done, maybe after." She said to him and enters the store. "Damn." He mutters and enters the store as well.

**Meanwhile…**

"For the last time they aren't going out!" Dana shouted at Nichole. "Don't you see how they are with each other? Look at them." Nichole said and pulled Dana's head in their direction. Nichole was very suspicions when Logan came over so she went found Dana at the part and drag her along, they made Michael watch over the dolls. "Nichole!" She shouted at her. Nichole withdrew her hand from her face. "He kiss her cheek!" Nichole said to her. "Could just be a friendly hello." Dana said still wasn't convince that Logan and Zoey were an item. So they well more Nichole decided to follow them in the store. They waited 10 minutes to follow them.

"Alright here put this on." Nichole said handing Dana a wig and a pair of sunglasses. "Why do I need this?" Dana asked looking at the stuff Nichole handed her. "Because that's your disguised now put it on." Nichole said and put on a red wing and a pair of big sunglasses. "And you don't' want to draw attention to yourself, interesting with the red hair and all." Dana said sarcastically and put on her wig which was black with red streaks and her big pair of sunglasses. Once they were ready they enter the store. Nichole grabs a magazine and hid her face behind it. She was looking for Logan and Zoey, she then spotted Zoey. Nichole nudges Dana in the rib and pointed her head in Zoey's direction.

They both turn to look at her, looks like she was deciding between what chips to bring. She then just took bought of them, "Zoey, here this is what I could find for party favors." Logan said and handed Zoey the stuff. "Thanks, I thought this store would have more, but I guess not." She said and places the stuff in the cart. Logan look around and saw the aisle they were in there was no one else. So he then grab Zoey by the waist and kiss her. Zoey was surprise at first she thought Logan was going to hold her but he kiss her, which she enjoy better.

Nichole drop her magazine as she saw what was happening and Dana's jaw drop. They saw Logan was kissing Zoey and Zoey wasn't pushing away from him. They then pull apart from their kiss, they lead their foreheads in and rested on each other, if other people saw they would they it was very romantic but to Nichole and Dana it was just disturbing, for crying out loud its Zoey and Logan. They hated each other and don't' get along what so ever. "I can't wait until all our friends find out and we can do this whenever we want without sneaking around." Logan said to her and kisses her forehead. "Yeah I know what you mean, well I hate to end this but we need to finish shopping." She said and grabs his hand and continued their way around the store.

Nichole and Dana were speechless, but then a smile form on Dana's face, "You know we can have fun with this, us knowing and them not knowing it." She said to Nichole. "Like how?" Nichole asked her, she was interested in Dana's plan. "Well during the party we can make them both jealous, like make Zoey dance with guys or make Logan dance with girls and see if they come clean of their little secret." Dana said about her little evil plan.

"Oh me like, we gotta tell the others." Nichole said but Dana shook her head no. "No lets keep this between you and me, makes it more fun and the other two don't' know. Got it?" Dana said to her. "Got it, I always thought Zoey had good ideas but yours is evil and good." Nichole said and smiles at her. So the both of them headed to their dorm with a smirk on their face, they couldn't' wait until tonight, because that's when the fun begins.

**Wow another chapter done, sorry it took me long, college is crazy and I have to read a lot of books and write a lot of crap…lol. But hey you should all be glad you have another chapter to read, I hope you all like it. I have this twisted little mind, lol but hey I like how it comes out in my story. So any who please give me reviews I like to hear what you guys have to say. Alright bye. **


	26. Set Up

**Chapter 26: Set Up**

**AN: **I finally updated another chapter! I know its been a while but here it is! Enjoy! ; )

* * *

**Two Hours Until the Party**

Nichole and Dana arrived at their dorm and kick Michael out so they can talk about their little plan before Zoey arrived. "So we need to make sure that Zoey dances with Kevin, he thinks Zoey is cute!" Nichole exclaim out loud while going through a photo book of all the boys in PCA. Nichole herself created this book and next to it she had who had the cutest lips. "Oh I like how you're mind works, I'm sure that would make Logan go crazy!" Dana said and was rearranging the furniture in the lounge to make it more space-ish.

"What you guys talking about?" Asked Quinn as she walked in the room with a pile of books. "Hey Quinn, we're just making up a story, right Dana?" Nichole said to Quinn, but with a very unconvincing tone. "Yea a story, you know us girls we love making up stories." Dana said also in a very unconvincing tone. Quinn looks at them as if she didn't believe their story, this made Dana and Nichole freak. "Oh is it a science fiction story? If it is I can help." Quinn was all excited hoping it was a science fiction story.

"Not it isn't, a love story, thank God!" Nichole said with a bit of disgust with the mention of science. "Aw too bad, because I have a lot of ideas, well when you do you know where to find me." She said all bum out then headed to her room.

Nichole gave out a loud exhale as if she was holding her breathe the whole time they were talking to Quinn and put her hand over her heart, "Wow that was close!" "Yeah but anyway, come on help me get this place organize." Dana said and Nichole got up from where she was sitting and help her out. Both of them felt strange they were actually getting along and not fighting. They guess it was because they share a secret which was Logan and Zoey and now they had power over them which was always great.

**Half an Hour Later**

The lounge look very space-ish, room to dance, enough seats to sit, space for the stereo, and for the food and drinks. Dana and Nichole were exhausted, "Wow that was a lot of work." Dana said and was wiping the sweat from her face on a napkin. "I know and you know what the suckish part is, we have to put everything back and clean up!" Nichole was reminding Dana of what was to come after the party. "Oh don't remind me, I just want to have fun and that's it. We can clean up later or make the guys do it." Dana simply replies and got up to get herself a drink.

While she got up, Zoey walked in with Logan, who was helping her with the bags. "Hey guys, look I ran into Logan and he offer to help." Zoey said and places the bags on the floor. "Good thing too, don't know if I could have handle on this by myself." Zoey said to them and she too went to get a drink of water. "Yeah can't say no to a girl, I'm a gentleman." Logan said with a smirk and he also gets himself a drink. "Ha please, you a gentleman!" Dana teases him and took a sip of her water.

Logan gave her a cold glare, "Not if its you I need to help." He said back to her. "Please, like I need a man to help me, I can take care of myself." Dana said and gives a cold glare at Logan. "Guys stop! Or Logan is gonna end up with a black eye." Zoey said, knowing Dana can take him. "Why me? But yeah, I don't want my angelic face mess up for the ladies tonight, oh yeah!" He said and claps his hands together, when he said "oh yeah."

All three girls roll their eyes at him, "Like any girl wants to hook up with you." Zoey said, she was saying this so she can pull of the whole her and Logan not getting along and you know the rest. Logan just gave Zoey a "you'll get it later" glare. "Oh I'm scare." She teased and went to take a seat next to Nichole.

"You know Logan, Ashley is going to be there." Nichole put the plan into motion. Zoey was taking a sip from her water and almost choke. "Oh must have gone down the wrong pipe." She said in between coughs. Logan knew the real reason behind it, she was jealous. "Yea I heard she's single and has a little thing for you." Dana said and boy was she loving every minute of it. "That's cool; I'll talk to her during the party." Was the best Logan could think of, he didn't want to hurt Zoey but like before they agree to tell their friends the next day.

"Well silly us, we kind of set you up with her." Nichole said sweetly but you can tell she was acting funny. Dana looked at Nichole shocked, she didn't know this was part of the plan, "We did?" Dana questions her. "Silly Dana, of course we did, you saw how happy she was." Nichole said and nudges her in the rib. "Right of course, very happy big smile she had." Dana played along. "Really you got Logan a date?" Zoey finally spoke and asked her two friends.

"Don't worry we got you one too." Dana said to her, wow this plan was great. "What!" Both shouted out Logan and Zoey at the same time. "You set me up? With who, why?" Zoey was outraged. "Yea, why?" Logan asked as well, he too was outraged. "We didn't know it was going to be a big deal. We just wanna to do something nice." Dana said innocently.

Zoey study her, something wasn't' right with Dana, Dana never did nice things. "Unless you two are seeing someone" Asked Nichole, knowing they will say no right away. "No!" Both of them shouted out at the same time. Logan & Zoey both glance at each other fast, "I mean…um…I will never settle down with just one girl, I love girls, girls girls girls is what I love." This was the best Logan could come up with. "Yea and me with my ummm studies, yeah I don't have time for a boyfriend material, books books books I always say." Zoey as well made up a lame excuse. Dana & Nichole just stared at them, "Right." Both girls said.

"So its settle Logan is going with Ashley and Zoey is going with Kevin. We are great matchmakers!" Nichole cheered and walked away to the girls' dorm. "Yeah remember party starts in 2 hours." Dana said and follow Nichole to their dorm, as she walked away she had an evil smirk, boy was she loving this plan.

Zoey & Logan were both left there, not knowing what to say since now they have dates with other people. "Well I guess we behave like adults and deal with this." Zoey said to him. "Act like adults! You are going to be dancing with another guy and I have to see it all!" Logan was outraged. "You think I like this idea we have to face it, I don't' wanna see you with another girl and I know how you are with the ladies, you freak!" Zoey shouted back at him. "Me a freak? That was the old me, I'm not like that anymore its all about you Zoey and no one else." Logan said, cup her face and kiss her forehead.

"I know, like I said we just face this I know you don't agree but we gotta." She said to him. "Yea well let me go so I can get ready for this lame party, you better make sure not to wear anything to tight or short and if you do I will be piss at u Miss Brooks." He said to her very "fatherly" like. She laughed at his remark. "Don't worry I won't, bye see you later." She said to him and gave him a peck on the lips goodbye. He turn and made his way to his dorm. Zoey watch him go, _"This is going to be one wild night." _She thought to herself and walked away to her dorm.

**AN: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I know it's been a while but its finally here, I hope you all enjoy the story and more to come! I'll try my best to update more just me in college so it's hard but I'll try my best. Take care don't forget to leave reviews love to hear what you all say! **


	27. Party Time

**Chapter 27: Party Time!**

**AN: **I'm updating yet another chapter for all of you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I'm gonna try to make it fun!

**At the party!**

Music was playing loudly, people trying to talk over the music and many teens on the dance floor. Nichole and Dana were very happy with the way the party turn out. Dana was scanning the crowd looking for Zoey or Logan, "Hmm, where are Zoey and Logan? They should have been here by now." Dana said as she scans the crowd. "Maybe they decided not to come, which will suck then our plan won't work and I was sooooo looking forward to it." Nichole said to her and was also searching for Zoey and Logan. They kept on searching for the two some.

**Meanwhile at Zoey's…**

Zoey was in her room trying to get ready for the party. She could hear the loud music from the lobby. Dana and Nichole called her many times asking what is taking her so long. Truth was she didn't feel up to the party, she tried on millions of outfits, even though she bought a new one but wasn't satisfied with them, she would toss them aside and look through her closet again.

She knew why she was having trouble, it was because she wanted to make sure the outfit she wore said "I'm super cute but I'm taken!" And so far no luck, she didn't want this Kevin dude all over her with Logan in the same room. She was wondering if Logan was having the same problem as her, because he wasn't loving this plan one bit.

About 10 more outfits later she finally decided to wear a cute black denim skirt, a nice dark red glittery top; the outfit hung to every curve in her body. She looked at herself in the mirror and she loved what she saw, she kept turning and turning admiring her reflection. "Wow Zoey Brooks, you look smashing!" She said to her reflection.

She then chuckle after she said that, "I'm starting to sound like Logan." She realized she was doing the same thing Logan does when he sees himself in a mirror. She then fixed her hair, she decided to curl it up, she then apply light make up to bring out her natural beauty and finally she put her nice pair of a shoes. After she was completely done she once again check herself out in the mirror and once again she loved what she was seeing.

A knock on the door distracted her, "Hmm who could that be?" She wondered and went to the door to answer it. In her door way was her date he was 5'8, short dirty blond hair, fit body since he surf and she had to admit he was cute. "_Bad Zoey, no thoughts like that_." She scorned herself. "Hey I'm Kevin." Kevin greeted her andhe extendedhis hand out for them to shake. "Hi I'm Zoey nice to meet you." She greeted back and shook hands with him.

"Um, are you almost ready?" He asked her. "Sure let me just grab my bag and we can leave." She said and went back inside the room to get her bag. Kevin got a full view of her body and he loved every bit of it, he sure hit the jackpot. When Zoey came back he said to her, "Not to sound like a perv, but wow!" "Huh?" Zoey had no idea what he was talking about.

"You look amazing." He said it more clearly. "Oh um thanks, you look nice too." She said and now she felt a bit shy since he mention she was looking good. "No problem, so shall we?" He said for them to begin leaving. "Sure let's go." Zoey said and they were on their way to the party.

**Meanwhile in Logan's…**

Logan was already dress, he wore black jeans with a nice dark red shirt; red look great on his skin tone. (**AN:** **Funny how they are wearing the same colors didn't realize that…lol**.) He was also wearing a very not to happy face, he would pace back and forth, run his hands through his curly hair and once in a while punch or throw something in the room. (**AN:** **I don't' know if you feel the same but when a guy is angry aren't they like hotter, I love it when a guy gets angry and grrr…lol**.)

"I don't wanna go; I don't want to see her with that ass!" He would shout out to no one, only for him to hear. He took a seat on the couch and slams his fist into them, he was really upset over this no guy should see their current girlfriend with another guy. But it was their own fault since they agree to keep it a secret for a while longer. He finally decided to leave to the party, he grab his keys and headed out to the girls' side of the dorm rooms.

**Heading to the party…**

"So have you ever try surfing?" Kevin asked her, he was trying to make conversation since she was being quiet. "No I haven't. I love the beach and ocean just haven't tried it." She answers his question. "If you like I can teach you sometime since I'm pretty good. Even though, I come second best to that Reese guy." Kevin offer the favor to teach her and also mention the fact that he's second best. "Oh that's nice of you but wait, Reese as in Logan Reese?" She started out but the name Reese caught her attention. "Yea he's such a show off, don't get me wrong he's pretty good but he loves to show off." Kevin said to her and she chuckle softly because that's Logan he loves to show off.

"Yea ever since I met him that's all he did and also jerkyness but he can surprise you." Zoey said to Kevin and she was dazing off thinking about Logan. Kevin kind of notice the way she talk about him as if she like him, but who could like Logan? "So anyways I was showing our coach this cool trick I came up with but Mr. Show Off came and showthe coachhis own trick also, and speak of the devil." Kevin was ranting on and on about Logan and then as he was ranting Logan appear. Zoey was tuning out Kevin talking about Logan and then when she heard "speak of the devil" she tune in and saw Logan coming towards them.

Logan didn't realize they were there, he was checking on his cell to see if Zoey call or text him. When he put his phone back into his pocket and looks up, boy was he surprise at what he ran into. The three stood there in silence, Kevin felt the tension between the two and wasn't' liking it one bit. "Um hey I'm Kevin we have surfing together." Kevin greeted.

Logan just stares hard at him and didn't say much. "Hey Logan." Was the best Zoey could say and she came between the two guys just in case Logan lash out on Kevin. "Right Kevin you always come second best to me. Damn Zoey didn't know you will sink that low." Logan said to the both of them. Kevin was going to lash out at Logan but Zoey stop him, "No!" She commanded.

She then turn to Logan, "Can I talk to you alone, NOW!" She said and grabs Logan by the arm and drags him over far from Kevin. Once they had privacy, "What the hell is wrong with you? What is it 'I Wanna be a big jerk' day?" She shouted at him but it was more like whispering shouting so Kevin didn't hear them. "Well let me try to explain this: my girlfriend is on a freaking date with another guy! So of course I'm thrill, happy happy I am!" He said and was being sarcastic.

"You think I like being with someone else, and FYI not my idea!" She shouted back, boy was he being unfair. "Yeah sure looks like it look at you the way you are dress. Looks like you wanna impress this Kevin punk ass!" He continued. "I can't believe you. You know what you are still and forever will be a jerk Logan Reese! I can't believe I thought you change argh!" She was frustrated with him.

She turn to leave and went back to Kevin when Logan call out to her, "What you just gonna walk away?" She turn over and glare at him, "Yes I'm walking away I just don't wanna deal with you right now, see you at the party." She said and return back to Kevin. Logan watched them leave to the party; boy was he furious but at the same time felt bad.

Zoey came to Kevin and Kevin could tell she wasn't too happy. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah just got into a little argument no matter. So let's go to the party and have some fun." She said and started walking towards the lobby once again. "Not that it's none of my business but are you and Logan an item or were an item?" Kevin asked her.

Zoey paused before answering Kevin's question, "Hahaha, are you serious? Me with a guy like Logan? Not in this lifetime!" She laughed it off and also told another fib. Kevin smiled, "I like the sound of that, your single." Kevin said and was happy to hear she was single. "_Oh no_!" Zoey thought to herself, she didn't what to say so she just gave a fake little smile.

**TBC...Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what u think, don't forget to leave a nice review...Chapter 28 in the works! **


	28. Time For Fun!

**Chapter 28**: Time for Fun!

**AN**: Finally I updated another Chapter, it takes me a while to update because I either have no idea what to write and also being in school does the ticket, college takes up a lot of time as well. So here we go hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I do as I write this from the top of my head hahaha. So bear with me as I write this chapter hopefully turns out good! On with the story!

**Entering the Lounge**

After the encounter with Logan, Zoey & her date finally came to the lounge. They notice people dancing, talking, enjoying each other's company and having a good old time. Even the DA's were enjoying the party as well and thank god for that or they would have told them to end it early or no party at all. "Hey Zoe, I'll be right back, just gonna go over there and say hi to my buddies." Said Kevin and gave Zoey a peck on the cheek as he left. Zoey just smiled at him and saw him walked away.

"Hey Zoey!" Shouted out the bubbly Nichole. "Hey Nichole, great party. You and Dana did a lot with the place." Zoey said. "Thanks, Dana did a lot of the moving stuff since she's tough. So any who, I saw Kevin give you a peck on the cheek, do I hear doves singing." Nichole said and put her hand to her ear to pretend she hears the doves.

Zoey nudge her, "Shut up, no doves. He's sweet…I just don't know." Zoey said as she stare at Kevin, who notice her and wave at her and she wave back. "Aww he likes you. Go dance with him." Nichole said and before Zoey had a say, she drag Zoey towards Kevin. "Hey Kevin Zoey wants to dance with you." She said and pushes Zoey towards him.

Zoey was so embarrassed she only did the thing she could think of was a smile and of course it was a nervous one. Kevin then took her hand to led her to the dance floor, as she walked away she gave Nichole an '_I'm gonna get you later' _look. Nichole knew what she was doing because at that same moment walked in Logan and she had to put things into work.

As Logan walked in, Dana came up to him. "Hey Logan, your date is waiting for you. She's over there." Dana said and just like Nichole, before Logan had a say she drag him to his date. Ashley was very beautiful; she had long blond hair which was in layers, nice ice blue eyes, nice body and she was known for being easy with the guys. Guys were line up around the block for her, talking to her and she was giggling at them. She was like a female version of Logan; she had rich parents, only child which meant she was very spoil; and she and Logan's parents are good friends.

Ashley notice Logan coming towards her, she told the guys to leave and they did what they were told. "Hi Logan." She said sweetly and kisses his cheek. "Hey Ashley." Was the best Logan could think of. _'What's wrong with me I use to be a smooth talker?'_ Logan thought to himself of his lame hello. Dana already disappear to find Nichole and talk about their plan.

"So umm how are your parents?" Logan asks feeling he got lamer every time he spoke. "They are good; you coming for Christmas break right?" She asked as she took a sip from her diet soda. "I guess I go wherever my parents take me." He said and ate a chip. "What's wrong Logan you aren't acting your usual sexy self?" Ashley asked him noticing his behavior. "Oh just feel a lil under the weather I guess." He lied and went to dip his chip and froze when he saw Zoey dancing with Kevin. He could have sworn he turn red with jealously and he crunches the piece of chip he had in his hand into crumbs.

"Hey Ashley care to dance with me?" He said and before Ashley had a say he took her out to the dance floor. Zoey was having a good time with Kevin, he was being a gentleman with her while they dance but as she turn that's when she saw him with her. She too froze, there she saw Logan dancing very closely she might add with his date. Kevin notice Zoey's behavior and whisper in her ear, "You okay? Something wrong?" He was concerned. Zoey snap out of it and nod her head no. '_Two can play that game.'_ Zoey said to herself and got closer to Kevin.

She wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck to bring him closer to her. Kevin then places his hands on her waist since she put her arms around him. "You dance really nice." She said sweetly to him and gave him a smile, also making sure that Logan notice. "Thanks, you dance really good too. Did I mention how beautiful you look today?" Kevin said to her & Zoey was so not buying it, she was just using him to get her boyfriend jealous, come on what girl hasn't done that.

Logan took notice of them and saw that they were whispering to each other & he was making her smile, which was his job. "_Two can play that game_." Logan smirked and whisper in Ashley's ear, "You look really hot today." "Aww thanks Logan." She said and kisses his cheek. Logan knew this will work & it will make Zoey pissed off. Zoey saw that and she turn red, "_How dare she kiss MY BOYFRIEND!'_ Zoey said to herself as she saw Ashley kissed Logan's cheek. "Can you excuse me for a second? I need to use the bathroom." She said to Kevin & made her way towards Logan.

Logan didn't notice her coming towards him; he just kept dancing with Ashley. Zoey came up to him & tap his shoulder. Nothing. She taps him again harder which was more like a hard poke. "Ow!" Logan shouted he turned to see who poked him and there was Zoey glaring at him. "Can I talk to you?" Zoey said to him with a stern voice. "Cant' you see I'm dancing." Logan said to her and continued to dance with Ashley. She punches his stomach real hard, "NOW!" She said and grabs him away from Ashley. Ashley stood their confused as to what happen, why was Zoey upset when she was dancing with Logan.

Zoey kept dragging Logan to a quiet area so he can hear all she has to say to him. The whole time Logan was complaining with "Ow that hurt" "Where are you taking me" She finally took him out to the hall where it was somewhat quiet and not that many people were there to nosey in. "What the hell were you doing in there?" She stated out with. "I was with my date until a rude girl that goes by the name of Zoey Brooks came along and pulled me away from her." He answered. "Last I checked I was your girlfriend! What makes you think you can act like that in front of me? Are you that dumb!" She yelled at him.

"Well try coming into a room and seeing an asshole all over your girlfriend! You think I like seeing you with someone else! What you wanted me to do sit there and whistle a happy tune while I saw you dance; no it does not work like that Zoey. I did what I do best, is be the biggest jerk and that's what I did by making you jealous!" Logan yelled back, he had to tell her how he felt when he saw her dancing with Kevin.

Zoey just stood there quiet letting sink in what Logan just told her, '_That's what he'll ever be is a jerk. He'll never change but the jerk does have a point.'_ It was hard for her to say this, "You're right." She said and took a deep breath getting ready for what he will say next. "And another thing…what did you just say?" He was gonna mention another thing that bugged him about Kevin but Zoey just admitted that he was right.

"I said you're right. We should just come out with it already and say to our friends that we are going out. All this hiding it from them is killing me and its making us fight more than we usually do." She was fed up with hiding the truth from her friends she wanted to walk down the streets, hold hands, kissing, hugging, etc. "THANK YOU!" Logan shouted out & threw his hands up in the air in excitement this made Zoey smiled at him. "I have been waiting for you to say that because I feel the same too just I didn't want to push you into anything." He said to her and grabs her face and kisses her hard on the lips.

She smiled when he kissed her; they broke apart and stare at each other. "How about we go back in there hand in hand & scare our friends." Zoey smirked she was starting to pick up on bad habits from Logan and Logan loved every moment of it. "Yea couldn't agree more with you. You ready?" He said and gesture for her to take his hand, "Ready, time for fun!" She said and grabs his hand.

They walked in hand in hand with big smiles on their faces, ready to face the many questions, stares, & the whole school.

**AN:**

CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHA! That was very clever of me I must say lol. Anywho sorry it took me so long to write this chapter just I had a total writer's block & couldn't' write anything. So hopefully you all enjoy it & don't forget to show some love so I can know how you all think of it…peace!


End file.
